Gods & Fairytales
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Świat dowiedział się o istnieniu nimf. Aby zachować pokój pomiędzy tymi nacjami, Lachlan musi ożenić się z członkinią jednej z ludzkich rodzin. Starszyzna wybierze dziewczynę imieniem Irisi. Lachlan nie będzie zadowolony z faktu bycia mężem zwykłej śmiertelniczki, co wywoła między nimi liczne sprzeczki. Będą musieli jednak połączyć siły, gdy Garuda wypowie wojnę całej rasie nimf.
1. Prawa chaosu

**Rozdział pierwszy: Prawa chaosu**

* * *

_**Nimfy istnieją!**_

_Nasz lojalny reporter, Charlie Roberts, odkrył niedawno niepodważalne dowody na to, że świat, który dotychczas większość ludzkości uważała za wytwór wyobraźni, naprawdę istnieje. Świat nimf, jak to owe istoty lubią nazywać, istniał tuż obok naszego od zarania dziejów. Dzięki Charliemu, udało nam się dotrzeć do wiarygodnych źródeł, takich jak dokumenty, zdjęcia, a nawet filmy, w których możemy znaleźć dowody na istnienie takich mitycznych stworzeń jak wampiry, wilkołaki, sukuby, syreny czy banshee. To, co dotychczas dopisywaliśmy do kart baśni i wytworów wyobraźni naszych dzieci, istnieje naprawdę._

_Charlie Roberts dotarł do źródeł, które dokładnie opisują praktycznie każde nadprzyrodzone stworzenie, wliczając w to ich cechy charakterystyczne, sposób odżywiania się, cechy behawioralne, czy też nawet miejsce występowania. Jak dotychczas naszym specjalistom udało się przewertować ponad siedemdziesiąt procent owych dokumentów, i wyodrębnić ponad 300 różnych gatunków żyjących w naszym świecie nimf. Zaznaczają przy tym, że lista wciąż jest otwarta, i nowe gatunki wciąż mogą się na niej pojawić._

„_To jest niezwykłe, przełomowe odkrycie." – skomentował zawartość znalezionych dokumentów jeden ze specjalistów, doktor Sullivan Mills, wykładający na Oxfordzie egiptologię i historię starożytną. „To, co dotychczas braliśmy za bajki i mity, okazało się być w stu procentach prawdą. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko dotarcie do owych istot. Pragnąłbym dowiedzieć się o nich jeszcze więcej, ale już z pewnego, bezpośredniego źródła – od nich samych"._

_Specjalistom nie udało się jeszcze dotrzeć do żadnej z owych istot, ale poszukiwania nadal trwają. Problemy w znalezieniu ich mogą jednak nie wynikać z faktu, że do dnia dzisiejszego zachowało się ich bardzo mało – jak spekulują naukowcy pracujący nad tym projektem – czy dlatego, bo się nas boją. Według odnalezionych dzienników, większość gatunków nimf traktuje ludzi jako źródło pokarmu, a część z nich, szczególnie ta „mroczna", uważa nas za gorszych od siebie, i poza żywieniem się na nas, wykorzystuje nas również dla swoich chorych, amoralnych celów._

_Czy jest to prawdą, czy fikcją – tego nie wiemy; jeszcze. Poszukiwania przedstawicieli nacji nimf nadal trwają, i mamy szczerą nadzieję, że już wkrótce uda nam się skontaktować z chociaż jednym z nich, aby potwierdzić nasze przypuszczenia, i rozwiać ewentualne obawy._

* * *

_**Pierwszy kontakt z nimfami!**_

_Niespełna dwa tygodnie po naszym pierwszym artykule potwierdzającym istnienie nacji nadprzyrodzonej zwanej nimfami, udało nam się skontaktować z nie jednym, ale aż z kilkunastoma przedstawicielami różnych podgatunków nimf. To dzięki nim udało nam się dowiedzieć wielu przydatnych i ciekawych rzeczy, którymi teraz zamierzamy podzielić się z naszymi Czytelnikami._

_Przede wszystkim, nimfy, tak jak i my, posiadają uporządkowaną hierarchię władzy. Każdy klan posiada swojego lidera, które dzielą się na dwie frakcje: „klany światła" oraz „klany mroku". Jak dotychczas mieliśmy szczęście spotkać się z dwoma przedstawicielami klanów światła, noszącym tytuły Ash oraz Blackthorn, oraz z liderką klanu mroku, noszącą tytuł Morrigan. Cała trójka zapewniła nas o swoich pokojowych zamiarach w stosunku do ludzi, i obiecała lojalną współpracę z przedstawicielami naszego gatunku._

_Niestety, podczas owego spotkania potwierdziły się nasze najgorsze obawy; nimfy faktycznie zdają się nie szanować rasy ludzkiej na równi ze sobą. Mimo iż żaden z wyżej wymienionych liderów nie powiedział tego wprost, można to było bez większych trudności wywnioskować ze sposobu, z jakim odnosili się do obecnych na spotkaniu ludzi._

_Jeden z anonimowych informatorów, jakiego znaleźliśmy pośród nacji nimf wyjawił, że wszystkie gatunki nimf, bez względu na to, czy należą do klanu światła, czy klanu mroku, kierują się jedną zasadą: nigdy nie wolno związać się im ze śmiertelnikiem. Wiąże się to z wieloma reperkusjami, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach nawet ze skazaniem na śmierć. Nasz informator wyraził przy tym swój sprzeciw co do tej zasady, twierdząc, że gdyby liderzy klanów byli nieco bardziej „nowocześni", znieśliby ten zakaz._

_My również mamy nadzieję, że ten zakaz zostanie zniesiony. W opinii wielu pytanych, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a co za tym idzie, nie są to czasy pełne uprzedzeń, tylko otwartości i tolerancji. Z niecierpliwością będziemy zatem czekać na odpowiedź ze strony nimf, co sądzą na ten temat, i co zamierzają z tym zrobić._

* * *

\- To jest po prostu niedorzeczne. – Lachlan odrzucił z obrzydzeniem gazetę, marszcząc się nieznacznie przy tym. – Nie dość, że mamy na głowie walkę z Garudą, to na dodatek teraz to! Może jeszcze oczekują, że pozwolimy naszym ludziom rozmnażać się z nimi?

\- Na to właśnie chyba liczą. – mruknął Dyson, zerkając na kolejny artykuł na ten temat, wydrukowany kilka stron dalej. – Sądzą, że obecne czasy są idealne na takową „międzyrasową integrację".

\- Co Starszyzna chce z tym zrobić? – padło nagle pytanie ze strony Hale'a. Wszyscy obecni w gabinecie Lachlana spojrzeli się na niego. – Mój ojciec twierdzi, że Starszyzna naciska na tą integrację. Mówią, że bez niej spadnie na nas istny chaos.

\- I mają tu sporo racji. – zauważył Trick. Lachlan tylko prychnął, zdegustowany. – Na waszym miejscu radziłbym się skupić właśnie na tym sojuszu. Może się okazać przydatny w walce z Garudą.

\- Że co? – Lachlan prawie że parsknął śmiechem. – My i ludzie? Śmiertelnicy? Wiesz, jacy oni są słabi?

\- Nie przesadzaj! – odezwała się Bo, spoglądając po wszystkich z wyrzutem. – Ludzie wcale nie są tacy słabi!

\- Dla nas są, Bo. – odpowiedział Dyson, zerkając na nią z uwagą. – Nie od parady istnieje ten zakaz spółkowania ze śmiertelnikami. Ich kruche, delikatne ciała nie są przystosowane do życia w naszym pobliżu. Tylko nieliczni są na tyle silni, aby przeżyć stosunek z jednym z nas, o urodzeniu dziecka nie wspominając. – Lachlan prychnął ponownie, tym razem jednak nieco ciszej.

\- To samo powiedziałem Starszyźnie, gdy była tu wczoraj. – wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Nikt nie wiedział, do czego nowy Ash dąży. Wszyscy, poza Hale'em, który po słowach Lachlana pobladł niemiłosiernie.

\- O nie… do ciebie też przyleźli? – Lachlan pokiwał głową, z gorzką miną.

\- Co jest? O co wam chodzi? – spytała się automatycznie Bo, spoglądając to na Lachlana, to na Hale'a.

Hale westchnął ciężko, ale odpowiedział po chwili na pytanie Bo.

\- Członkowie Starszyzny przypałętali się do nas dwa dni temu. Początkowo gadali o czymś z ojcem, ale zaraz potem usłyszałem, jak Val kłóci się z nimi zawzięcie. A parę minut później przyszli do mnie. – Hale westchnął ponownie, wznosząc oczy ku górze. – Jak się okazało, szukali pośród członków rodzin założycieli chętnego, który spiknie się z ludzką laską.

\- Wolne żarty! – wykrztusiła z siebie Kenzi na wydechu, robiąc wielkie oczy. – Mogą wam coś takiego zrobić?

\- Jak najbardziej. – odpowiedział Lachlan, na powrót ściągając na siebie uwagę reszty. – I co więcej, zrobili to.

\- Nie. – Trick aż podniósł się z fotela, w którym siedział. – Nie… powiedz, że się nie zgodziłeś…

\- Nie miałem innego wyjścia. – odparł Lachlan, zerkając na Tricka nieco poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Skubańce miały już listę potencjalnych partnerek, których rodziny zgodziły się nam „pomóc" poprawić nasz wizerunek w oczach ludzi. Pojutrze mam poznać swoją wybrankę.

\- Ale… ale przecież ludzie i rasa Nāga… przecież wy się… no, ten…

\- Nienawidzicie? – dokończył za Tricka Lachlan, uśmiechając się ironicznie pod nosem. – Tak… my i ludzie zdecydowanie za sobą nie przepadamy. Ale to już zamierzchła przeszłość. Tylko kilku, może kilkunastu, pamięta o tym, i to tylko z zachowanych legend. No i raczej w to nie wierzą. – uśmiech Lachlana nieco się poszerzył. – Tak czy siak, za dwa dni mam spotkać wybraną przez nich śmiertelniczkę, i zaraz potem ogłosić, że mamy się pobrać. Mam też udawać, że byłem z nią związany od dłuższego czasu, ale dla dobra i klanu światła, i rasy ludzkiej nic nikomu o tym nie mówiłem.

\- I sądzisz, że ludzie to kupią? – Bo była niezwykle sceptycznie do tego nastawiona. Trick sądził jednak inaczej.

\- To może się udać. – powiedział Trick, siadając z powrotem w fotelu. – O ile tylko Lachlan będzie się kontrolował w jej obecności. Ostatnie, czego potrzebujemy, to martwej panny młodejnle zaraz potem usłyszałem, ja.

* * *

**I oto pierwszy rozdział opowiadania. Napisanych jest już kilka rozdziałów wprzód, więc przynajmniej na razie nie powinno być problemu z ich publikacją. Nie jest to jakieś górnolotne opowiadanie (przynajmniej na razie :)) - zostało wymyślone ot tak, ponieważ Lachlan jest genialną postacią i otrzymuje stanowczo za mało uwagi.**

**I tak, jak widać po okładce, znów mamy do czynienia z główną bohaterką, której twarzy "użycza" Claire Holt. Taki mam widać fart, że większość opowiadań, nad którymi prace idą lepiej, posiadają bohaterki wzorowane właśnie na tej aktorce :)**


	2. Wrogowie z przeszłości

**Guest:** **No właśnie ci powiem, że to wcale nie jest takie niespotykane :) Owszem, polskich autorów fanfiction jest na tej stronie dość mało (szczególnie porównując naszą liczbę z liczbą anglojęzycznych autorów, a i tak z tego co mi wiadomo, niektórzy polscy autorzy również publikują swoje opowiadania w języku angielskim), ale powoli pojawia się tu coraz więcej opowiań w naszym rodzimym języku. Ja sama siedzę w tym "biznesie" od jakichś bagatela ośmiu lat, z czego na tej stronie jestem aktywna od ostatnich pięciu.**

**Za komentarz dziękuję :) Bądź co bądź przydałaby cię także ocena, jak na razie tu wszystko w tym opowiadaniu idzie, ale miło widzieć, że przykułam nim czyjąkolwiek uwagę. Przy okazji gorąco zachęcam też innych polskich autorów fanfiction do publikowania jak największej ilości swoich prac na tej stronie. Im więcej nas tu będzie, tym lepiej :)**

* * *

**Rozdział drugi: Wrogowie z przeszłości**

* * *

Lachlan był pewien, że w ciągu dwóch dni zdoła uporządkować wszystkie pomniejsze niedokończone sprawy i przygotować swoją siedzibę na przybycie „śmiertelnej narzeczonej".

Mocno się jednak przeliczył.

W dzień przyjazdu dziewczyny wiele rzeczy nadal było niezrobionych. Lachlan, starając się nie okazać po sobie zbytniego zestresowania, przydzielił Lauren, Dysona oraz Hale'a do dokończenia za niego owych „porządków". Sam, razem z Bo, Trickiem i Kenzi, czekał z rosnącą niecierpliwością na przybycie Starszyzny oraz dziewczyny.

\- Naprawdę mogli wytrzasnąć jakąś brzydulę? – spytała się Kenzi dramatycznym półszeptem, gdy Lachlan zwrócił uwagę na to, że członkowie Starszyzny nie słyną pośród innych nimf z „dobrego gustu".

\- To stare pryki. – odparł Lachlan, prychając cicho. – Z pewnością kandydatka, którą wybrali, to jakaś zahukana miłośniczka książek po trzydziestce, która nie przeżyje tutaj nawet dziesięciu lat, bo do tego czasu padnie mi tu na zawał. Nasze małżeństwo będzie wyglądało tak, że ja będę się próbował odezwać, podjąć jakąś przyjacielską konwersację, a ona będzie momentalnie piszczała ze strachu, i uciekała do swojej sypialni.

\- Optymista z ciebie, nie ma co. – mruknęła Kenzi, biorąc duży łyk swojej kawy.

\- To nie mogłeś nawet jej wybrać? – padło pytanie ze strony Bo. Lachlan pokręcił głową, ku zdumieniu sukuba. – Przecież jesteś Ashem. Masz chyba jakiś wpływ na ich działania.

\- Mam… ale nie na to. – odpowiedział Lachlan, zakładając jedną nogę na drugą. – Do tego, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie jestem zbytnio lubiany. Tyczy się to także Starszyzny. Z pewnością naopowiadali co ciekawszym kandydatkom różne kłamstwa na mój temat, licząc na to, że wybierze mnie tylko ta najbardziej zdesperowana.

\- Skąd oni w ogóle wytrzasnęli te kandydatki? – dociekała Bo. – Mają jakiś spis ludności, czy co?

\- Zapewne wybrali je spośród rodzin śmiertelnych, które mają mniejsze lub większe pojęcie o świecie nimf. – Bo zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Niektóre rodziny ludzkie utrzymują się z tego, że ukrywają prawdę o nas. Moja przyszła partnerka, jeśli się nie mylę, pochodzi z jednej z takich rodzin.

\- Czy to coś zmienia? – padło następne pytanie.

\- To są rodziny, które świadomie wybrały służenie nimfom. – odpowiedział jej za Lachlana Trick. – Jeśli to faktycznie okaże się córka jednej z takich rodzin, to bardzo możliwe, że będzie miała istną manię na punkcie świata nadprzyrodzonego. No i będzie chciała, aby Lachlan przemienił ją w nieśmiertelną. – Bo uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to.

\- To nadprzyrodzeni coś takiego potrafią?

\- Tylko niektórzy. – odparł Lachlan, zerkając z niecierpliwością na drzwi. Starszyzna już dawno temu powinna się tu zjawić. Dlaczego tak długo to trwało? – Głównie wampiry i niektórzy zmiennokształtni, czasami też jadowite gatunki, takie jak mój. Ale przypadki przemiany człowieka w nadprzyrodzonego to niezwykła rzadkość. – ledwie Lachlan skończył mówić, drzwi od gabinetu się otworzyły, i do środka wpadli Dyson i Hale.

\- Idą. – wykrztusił Hale, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. Po ich ciężkich oddechach Lachlan, Bo, Kenzi i Trick szybko wywnioskowali, że ci dwaj musieli tu biec jak nakręceni, byleby tylko zdążyć przed Starszyzną. – Będą tu za góra dwie minuty. Może pięć, jeśli jedno z tych starych próchen zaniemoże. – Lachlan, słysząc to, podniósł się powoli ze swojego fotela. Bo dostrzegła w jego oczach dziwną mieszankę ciekawości i strachu.

\- I jak ona wygląda? – spytała się Kenzi, zeskakując z podwyższenia, i podbiegając do Hale'a. – Ładna, czy raczej nie bardzo?

\- Tak coś czuję, że ją polubisz. – Kenzi zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, słysząc to.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Hale uśmiechnął się szeroko po tym pytaniu, mimo iż wciąż się hiperwentylował.

\- Uwierz mi, mała… polubisz ją. Gwarantuję ci to. – w chwilę później rozległy się jakieś hałasy w korytarzu przed gabinetem.

Lachlan zszedł dwa stopnie w dół, przygotowując się do przyjęcia gości. Bo i Trick ewakuowali się na bok, i stanęli obok Dysona, Kenzi i Hale'a.

Nadeszła chwila prawdy, pomyślał Lachlan, schodząc jeszcze o jeden stopień w dół, gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się po raz kolejny. Zaraz miał poznać swoją przyszłą małżonkę na następnych co najmniej kilka lat.

Najpierw do środka weszło dwóch strażników Starszyzny. Potem próg gabinetu przekroczył lider Starszyzny, który, widząc Lachlana, ukłonił mu się nieznacznie. Lachlan odwzajemnił ukłon, mimo iż w głowie miał kompletny mętlik.

Ta nieświadomość go dobijała. Dlaczego nie mógł sam wybrać sobie partnerki? Dlaczego musiały to zrobić stare, zgrzybiałe pryki ze Starszyzny, które o pięknie i urodzie wiedzą pewnie tyle, co ameba o fizyce kwantowej?

Teraz przez próg przeszli kolejni dwaj członkowie Starszyzny. Korowód zamykali kolejni dwaj członkowie i trzej strażnicy. A przed nimi, pomiędzy ową czwórką członków Starszyzny, szła osoba, której Lachlan wyczekiwał najbardziej ze wszystkich.

Gdzieś z boku rozległ się cichy, przeciągły gwizd Kenzi, gdy ta dostrzegła wreszcie wybrankę Lachlana.

\- Miałeś rację, Hale… wygląda na taką, z którą chciałabym się zakumulować. Przypomnij mi, żebym po tym spotkaniu spytała się jej, gdzie kupiła te buty. Są czadowe! – podekscytowany szept Kenzi nie odciągnął uwagi Lachlana od dziewczyny. Przyglądając jej się dokładnie, Lachlan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zadowolony.

Tak… z taką partnerką mógł wytrzymać następnych kilka, do nawet kilkunastu lat.

Była to młoda, szczupła i dość wysoka dziewczyna – gdy Lachlan zszedł w końcu na dół, i zrównał się z nowoprzybyłymi poziomem zauważył, że była ona nawet nieco od niego wyższa – ale to było wynikiem jej czarnych botków na wysokim, dziesięciocentymetrowym obcasie. Była w nich wzrostu jednego z męskich przedstawicieli Starszyzny. Na tym etapie Lachlan ucieszył się ze swoich butów na trzycentymetrowej podeszwie.

Dziewczyna była ubrana cała na czarno, tak jak Bo. Miała na sobie długie, czarne spodnie materiałowe oraz czarną bluzkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Na lewym nadgarstku nosiła srebrną bransoletę, a na prawej dłoni, na środkowym palcu, miała podłużny pierścionek w tym samym kolorze. W uszach miała okrągłe kolczyki, również srebrne. We wszystkich tych trzech rzeczach znajdowały się mniejsze lub większe kryształki.

Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu, pomiędzy przedstawicielami Starszyzny. Jej długie do połowy pleców proste, jasne blond włosy opadały jej luźno wokół twarzy. Była dość blada, ale Lachlan uznał, że taka jest już uroda dziewczyny – jej karnacja, kolor włosów, rysy twarzy, a także ciemnoniebieskie oczy, utkwione w tej chwili w jego osobie, wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że dziewczyna na przodków w Europie Północnej lub Wschodniej.

Nie wyglądała jednak na zadowoloną. Gdy trafiła swoim spojrzeniem na osobę Lachlana, jej oczy zwęziły się nieco, a mina, jaką przybrała, powiedziała Lachlanowi, że ta młoda dziewczyna z pewnością nie jest zahukaną, nieśmiałą dziewczynką, na jaką po cichu liczył. Z dwojga złego wolał małomówną, ale uległą śmiertelniczkę od takiej, która będzie mu ciągle pyskowała i się z nim przedrzeźniała. I tak już bez tego miał ogrom problemów.

\- To ona. – powiedział jeden z członków Starszyzny, wskazując na blondynkę. Bo prychnęła cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

\- To chyba oczywiste. – powiedziała Bo. Blondwłosa dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od Lachlana, i zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na Bo.

Członkowie Starszyzny obrzucili Bo krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentowali jej uwagi.

\- Dziękuję wam. – powiedział Lachlan, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę swoich gości. – Obiecuję, że będzie tu bezpieczna, i otrzyma tu najlepsze wygody, jakich tylko zapragnie. – Lachlan już wyciągał rękę ku dziewczynie, aby przejąć ją od Starszyzny, ale przerwał mu to jeden ze strażników, odgradzając dziewczynę od Lachlana własnym ciałem.

Lachlan wyglądał teraz na co najmniej zaskoczonego. Podobnie wyglądali Bo, Trick, Dyson, Hale i Kenzi. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, o co chodzi.

\- Nim nie przejmiesz dziewczyny… mamy dla ciebie kilka uwag na jej temat. – zaczął starszy mężczyzna, przewodniczący komitetu, który przyprowadził wybrankę Lachlana. – Po pierwsze, nie należy ona do żadnej z rodzin śmiertelnych uświadomionych o naszym istnieniu. To adoptowana córka członka klanu światła, dość bogatego i wpływowego zresztą. Pragnął on, abym przekazał ci, że jeśli dziewczynie choć włos z głowy spadnie, gdy będzie tu przebywać, zemści się on na tobie srogo. – Lachlan milczał przez chwilę, żując dolną wargę. W końcu jednak się odezwał.

\- Zrozumiano. – powiedział Ash, zerkając przez chwilę na dziewczynę. Wciąż wyglądała na naburmuszoną. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Będzie miała pełne prawo na odwiedziny swojej rodziny, przyjaciół, czy kogo sobie zażyczy. Masz ją traktować z szacunkiem, mimo iż jest człowiekiem. – tu członek Starszyzny przerwał. Lachlan zrozumiał jego intencje natychmiast; mężczyzna uważał ten ostatni podpunkt za co najmniej głupi. Nie uważał on ludzi za równych nimfom, i dziwił się, że przybrany ojciec dziewczyny wymógł ten punkt w umowie. – Będzie też mogła wychodzić stąd, kiedy tylko zechce. Nie będzie tu trzymana jak więzień.

\- Zgoda. – odpowiedział Lachlan, tym razem nieco szybciej. Chciał mieć to już z głowy. – Czy powinienem wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – ponownie zerknął na blondynkę. Wciąż się nie uśmiechała. Lachlan doszedł do wniosku, że może jest ona córką członka jednego z tych klanów światła, którzy nie darzą go sympatią. – Jak w ogóle ma na imię?

\- Irisi. – tym razem to dziewczyna postanowiła się odezwać. Miała ładny, dziewczęcy głos. Lachlan wyczuł w nim jednak chłód. To upewniło go co do tego, że dziewczyna nie przepada za nim. – Zanim te stare grzyby przypieczętują z tobą umowę, chcę ustalić jedną rzecz. – Lachlan uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

\- Och, tak? – Lachlan zrobił krok w stronę dziewczyny. Strażnik znów chciał ją osłonić, ale sama Irisi odepchnęła chroniącego ją nadprzyrodzonego na bok, lekko poirytowana całym tym „cyrkiem". – A co takiego chcesz ustalić?

\- Chcę cię tylko przestrzec przed jednym. – dziewczyna zrobiła dwa kroki wprzód, i spojrzała się prosto w oczy Lachlana. – Nie zamierzam ci zaufać. W ogóle.

\- A to dlaczego? – teraz to Irisi uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Zniżyła na chwilę wzrok, aby po chwili znów przenieść go na Lachlana.

\- Wybacz, ale… jakoś nie przypominam sobie, aby w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich tysiącleci rasa ludzka kiedykolwiek współpracowała z rasą Nāga. O ile dobrze pamiętam… to wy jesteście tymi, którzy próbowali nas zniewolić. I zabić.


	3. Niechęć

**Rozdział trzeci: Niechęć**

* * *

\- Tak… jeszcze tu podpisz i… tak, to tyle. – Lider Starszyzny szybko zwinął umowę, i ewakuował się z gabinetu Lachlana najszybciej, jak tylko się dało.

Irisi siedziała niedaleko Kenzi i Bo i wpatrywała się z lekkim znużeniem w przeciwległą ścianę.

\- Nasz nowy Ash to Nāga? – wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem głosu Hale do Tricka, gdy ostatni członek Starszyzny zniknął za drzwiami gabinetu, zamykając je za sobą.

\- Na to wychodzi. – odparł Trick, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lachlana. – Przyznaję, że podejrzewałem to od jakiegoś czasu. – Trick zerknął z ukosa na Irisi. – Pytanie tylko, skąd ona wie tyle o sporach pomiędzy ludźmi a rasą Nāga? Nawet nimfy nie przywiązują do tego takiej wagi.

\- Może jej przybrana rodzinka próbuje w ten sposób zniechęcić ją do niego?

\- No to trzeba im pogratulować; udało im się to doskonale. – Trick zerknął jeszcze raz na Irisi. Dziewczyna bawiła się teraz kosmykiem swoich włosów, skutecznie unikając spojrzenia Lachlana, który świdrował ją swoimi zielonymi oczami. – Ale naprawdę… kto z ludzi wierzy jeszcze w Nāgi? To są starożytne mity, do tego mało znane.

\- Panowie… – mruknęła Bo, spoglądając to na Irisi, to na Lachlana. – Może byście już skończyli tą dyskusję, co? Mamy tu poważniejszy problem. – Bo zerknęła na Irisi, która w końcu przestała unikać wzroku Lachlana. Gdy spojrzenia tej dwójki się spotkały, dziewczyna momentalnie zaczęła ciskać w niego metaforyczne gromy. – Trzeba tę dwójkę jakoś do siebie zbliżyć. Trzeba tą dziewczynę przekonać, że Lachlan nie jest… no cóż – Bo zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad tym, jakie słowa powinna dobrać. – kompletnym gnojkiem i palantem.

\- Powodzenia ci w tym życzę. – mruknął Hale, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Lachlanowi. – Ja do dzisiaj mam z tym spore trudności.

\- Nie ty jeden. – zawtórowała mu Kenzi. – Ale Bo ma rację. Ta dwójka już wkrótce ma stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. Muszą się przynajmniej tolerować, jeśli chcemy, aby ludzie uwierzyli w to, że może istnieć coś takiego jak prawidłowo funkcjonujący związek pomiędzy nadprzyrodzonym a śmiertelnikiem.

\- Jak na razie to wątpię, aby byli w stanie w ogóle koło siebie przebywać. – mruknęła Bo, zerkając z dezaprobatą na Lachlana. – Jego samego trudno polubić. Nie wspomnę tu już nawet o fakcie, że jest… tym, no…

\- Nāgą. – Trick westchnął ciężko.

\- No właśnie. – powiedziała Bo, uśmiechając się szeroko. – A czym w ogóle jest ta cała rasa… Nāga? – po tych słowach Trick rzucił Bo harde spojrzenie.

\- Ty w ogóle nie czytasz książek, które ci pożyczam, prawda? – Bo po chwili wahania pokręciła przecząco głową, powodując, że Trick westchnął ponownie. – Bo… aby wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, musisz zrozumieć, że ludzie i rasa Nāga… że oni…

\- Nie darzą się sympatią. – dokończył za Tricka Lachlan. Podszedł on do zebranych powolnym krokiem, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Irisi. Dziewczyna także nie przestała wodzić za nim wzrokiem. Zachowywała się tak, jakby w każdej chwili była gotowa na atak z jego strony.

\- To raczej spore niedopowiedzenie. – odparła Irisi, cicho fukając. Bo, Kenzi i Hale wodzili wzrokiem pomiędzy tą dwójką. Tylko Trick i Dyson wydawali się być zaznajomieni z tematyką, którą Irisi i Lachlan właśnie omawiali. – Twoja nacja od tysiącleci próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad naszymi rządami. W starożytności parę razy nawet się to wam udało. Ale nie myśl sobie, że teraz, w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, uda się wam podawać za „potężnych bogów z innego wymiaru". Takie bajki już nie działają na ludzi.

\- Dla twojego pocieszenia, nie zostało nas zbyt wiele. – odrzekł Lachlan, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Rasa Nāga to dość… wysoce pożądany gatunek.

\- Co, robią z was buty i torebki dla nadprzyrodzonych? – odszczeknęła się momentalnie Irisi, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Lachlan zacisnął mocno wargi, aż te zbielały. Ruszył on już w stronę dziewczyny, gdy drogę zastąpił mu Trick.

\- Proszę… uspokójcie się. Oboje. – dodał Trick, zerkając szybko na Irisi. Blondynka zmrużyła nieznacznie powieki i zacisnęła usta, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Posłusznie milczała, podczas gdy Trick próbował załagodzić całą tą sytuację. – Irisi… jesteś tutaj, a zatem z jakiegoś powodu zgodziłaś się wyjść za Lachlana. Jakkolwiek byś nie nienawidziła jego rasy, coś jednak spowodowało, że zdecydowałaś się z nim związać, kompletnie go nie znając.

\- Tym „czymś" była wola mojego adoptowanego ojca. – odparła Irisi, krzyżując ręce przed sobą. – Moja matka była temu przeciwna, ale ojciec stwierdził, że „podniesie to popularność naszej rodziny w kręgach elity i starszyzny nadprzyrodzonych". – Irisi prychnęła z niesmakiem. – Pozbył się mnie z domu tak łatwo tylko dlatego, bo jestem człowiekiem. Gdybym była jego biologiczną córką, nigdy w życiu nie oddałby mnie takiej kreaturze jak ten tutaj. – tu Irisi wskazała na Lachlana, który znowu poruszył się niespokojnie. Tym razem pomiędzy Ashem a Irisi stanął jednak nie Trick, ale Dyson. Zmiennokształtny bez trudu wyczuł, że Lachlan jest mocno zdenerwowany słowami dziewczyny. Jego krew wręcz buzowała, a puls i oddech niepokojąco przyspieszyły.

\- Wybacz zatem, że nie jestem tym, czego oczekujesz. – wycedził przez zęby Lachlan, resztkami sił panując nad sobą. – Do twojej wiadomości, ty też nie jesteś ideałem, jakiego się spodziewałem. – Irisi aż parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc to.

\- Błagam cię! – wykrztusiła dziewczyna, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. – Gdybym tylko była nadprzyrodzoną, już dawno by cię tu nie było. Ciągnąłbyś mnie siłą do swoich komnat, byle tylko dalej od tych wszystkich ludzi. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując dwa rzędy równych, białych zębów. – Nie jestem idiotką, _Lachlan_. Wiem, że pod względem urody jestem zdecydowanie powyżej przeciętnej. – tu dziewczyna rzuciła Lachlanowi wyzywające spojrzenie, ograniczając swój uśmiech do delikatnego łuku zamkniętych warg. – Nie jestem królewną Śnieżką, ale z pewnością nie wyglądam jak jedna z tych złych czarownic z bajek dla dzieci.

\- Dziewczyna ma trochę racji. – przyznał Hale, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zgarnął tym samym pierwszy szczery, przyjazny uśmiech ze strony Irisi.

Lachlan, z drugiej strony, zmarszczył brwi i czoło, po czym syknął cicho, mordując Hale'a wzrokiem.

\- Który z nas się z nią ma żenić, Hale? Ty, czy ja? – Hale przełknął ciężko ślinę, ale odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

\- No… ty. – odparł niepewnie Hale.

\- Więc milcz, i nie komentuj jej urody… czy cokolwiek ona tam ma. – Irisi w tej chwili rzuciła mu harde, nienawidzące spojrzenie. Nie odezwała się jednak; piorunowała go wzrokiem go momentu, w którym nie odezwał się on ponownie. – Muszę udać się na trochę poza rezydencję. Dyson, od dzisiaj ty jej pilnujesz. Włos ma jej z głowy nie spaść aż do dnia, w którym weźmiemy ślub.

\- A potem? – spytał się Trick, gdy Lachlan kierował się już do wyjścia.

Po pytaniu Tricka Lachlan zatrzymał się na moment. Po chwili oczekiwania odwrócił się w stronę reszty, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

\- Co będzie potem, to już zależy od naszej drogiej śmiertelniczki. – Lachlan skrzyżował swoje spojrzenie z Irisi, i jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, szczerze wątpię w to, aby zwykły człowiek przeżył w pobliżu Nāgi dłużej niż tydzień.


	4. Czarna owca

**Rozdział czwarty: Czarna owca**

* * *

\- Nie pozwolimy jej skrzywdzić… prawda? Prawda, Trick?

Bo starała się zachować spokój, ale jak na razie kiepsko jej to wychodziło.

Zostawili Irisi samą w posiadłości Lachlana. Dziewczyna miała do towarzystwa wyłącznie Dysona, któremu Lachlan przykazał, aby nie próbował się zaprzyjaźnić z Irisi. Do czasu ogłoszenia światu że są parą, Irisi miała pozostawać w willi Lachlana. Dopiero gdy świat dowie się o nich, Irisi będzie mogła na powrót zachowywać się „tak jak dawniej" – czyli spotykać się ze znajomymi, chodzić na zakupy, i tym podobne.

\- Jedno muszę jej przyznać. – odezwała się Kenzi, nim Trick zdążył odpowiedzieć Bo. – Jak na śmiertelniczkę, która ma resztę życia spędzić z takim gburem jak Lachlan, zachowywała się dość… spokojnie. Oczywiście, poza tą całą nienawiścią do gościa. – dodała szybko Kenzi, gdy Trick rzucił jej krytyczne spojrzenie.

\- Sądzę, że to tylko fasada. – odparł Trick. Bo uniosła brwi wysoko w górę, gdy to usłyszała. – Jeśli ta dziewczyna jest tak mądra, jak wygadana, to z pewnością zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożeń, jaki czyhają na nią w pobliżu Lachlana. Jeden fałszywy ruch, jedno złe słowo… aż boję się wracać tam.

\- Tym bardziej musimy jej pomóc! – Bo niemalże wykrzyczała te słowa. – Nie zamierzam dopuścić do tego, aby jakaś niewinna śmiertelniczka zginęła z ręki tego… tego patafiana. – Trick uśmiechnął się słabo na te słowa.

\- Lachlan nie zabije jej. Jeszcze. – dodał Trick, gdy na twarzach Bo i Kenzi zajaśniały iskierki nadziei. – Lachlan musi najpierw doprowadzić cały ten teatrzyk do końca. Zajmie mu to ładnych parę miesięcy, więc… sądzę, że do tego czasu zdołamy wymyślić, jak uratować tę dziewczynę od jego wpływów. – Trick westchnął ciężko, wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiając. – Dziwi mnie tylko jedno…

\- Co dokładnie? – spytała się natychmiast Bo.

\- Ta dziewczyna… członkowie Starszyzny powiedzieli, że jest adoptowaną córką jednego z nadprzyrodzonych. Coś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

\- Co przez to chcesz nam zasugerować, Trick? – Tym razem pytanie padło ze strony Kenzi. – Chyba nie chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ona jest… szpiegiem?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. – odparł natychmiast Trick, tylko po to, aby zaraz potem znów się zamyślić. – Ale przyznaję, nie wykluczam takiej opcji. Lachlan nie jest zbyt lubiany i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś pragnął go usunąć. Pytanie tylko… dlaczego człowiek? Znacznie lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby podesłanie tam jakiegoś nadprzyrodzonego i wcielenie go do straży Lachlana. Zwykły człowiek nie ma z nim szans. – Po jego słowach na długą chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Nie. – powiedziała nagle Bo, wstając. – Nie wierzę w to. Nie znam tej dziewczyny, ale nie sądzę, aby przybyła tutaj, aby zabić nowego Asha.

\- Ta możliwość jest jedną z mniej prawdopodobnych. – odpowiedział Trick, rzucając Bo uważne spojrzenie. – Jeśli o mnie chodzi… podejrzewam, że dziewczyna jest po części nimfą. – Hale, który w tym momencie brał łyk piwa, zakrztusił się gwałtownie.

\- Że co? – wycharczał Hale, klepiąc się mocno po klatce piersiowej. – Żartujesz sobie, Trick… wyczułbym, gdyby była hybrydą. Dyson tym bardziej. I Lachlan. Taki numer nigdy by nie przeszedł. Nie w pobliżu zwierzęco-podobnych nimf. – Hale w końcu unormował oddech. – Nie… sądzę, że to zwykły człowiek. Tyle że bardzo dobrze uświadomiony na temat nimf i ich podgatunków.

\- Albo jest agentką Garudy. – zażartowała Kenzi, biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

Wszyscy nagle zamarli, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co? – zawołała Kenzi, odstawiając kufel na bok. – Żartowałam! Przecież to niemożliwe!

\- Niestety, możliwe. – odparł Trick, nagle bardzo zaniepokojony. – Rozważałem tą możliwość, ale jeszcze do teraz sądziłem, że to niemożliwe… ale to najbardziej prawdopodobna z możliwości. – Trick przełknął ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle. – Garuda żywi się wyłącznie na nimfach. Nimfy z kolei żerują na ludziach. Musimy wziąć pod uwagę opcję, że Irisi chce zemścić się za to na nimfach, a Garuda wykorzystuje to. Mogą ze sobą współpracować. – Trick, Kenzi, Hale i Bo wymienili się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami.

\- Jeśli to prawda… – zaczęła Bo, blednąc o kilka tonów. – Lachlan musi o tym wiedzieć. I to natychmiast. Musi przy niej bardzo uważać.

\- Nie. – przerwał jej Trick. Bo rzuciła mu zdezorientowane, zdumione spojrzenie. – Bo, jeśli mu o tym teraz powiemy, możemy jeszcze tylko pogorszyć całą sprawę. Możemy się też mylić, i Irisi może okazać się tylko zwykłą śmiertelniczką, która miała niefart dorastania w rodzinie nimf. Musimy zbadać całą tę sprawę dokładniej. Musimy dowiedzieć się o przeszłości tej dziewczyny. _Całej_ przeszłości. – dodał Trick, spoglądając znacząco na swoją wnuczkę.

\- Jasne. Rozumiem. – Bo wstała od baru i poprawiła swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. – Spróbuję dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Wy w tym czasie powiadomcie o wszelkich możliwościach Dysona. Niech uważa na tę dziewczynę. Może jemu uda się czegoś dowiedzieć, nim nie wrócę.

\- Szach… i mat.

Irisi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zerkając spod kurtyny pomalowanych czarnym tuszem rzęs na Dysona.

Zmiennokształtny zagwizdał cicho, wpatrując się ze szczerym zdumieniem w planszę szachową.

\- Nie dość, że ładna, to jeszcze mądra. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się uroczo na ten komentarz. Dyson odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, przekrzywiając głowę lekko w bok. – Dlaczego zgodziłaś się wyjść za Lachlana? Mogłaś przecież uciec przed tym. Mogłaś uciec z domu, schronić się u przyjaciół… cokolwiek.

\- To nie takie łatwe. – odpowiedziała Irisi, wzdychając ciężko. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, i zastąpił go ledwie zauważalny grymas niezadowolenia. – Owszem, mogłam uciec… ale wtedy moja rodzina ruszyłaby za mną. A nie chciałam, aby ktoś postronny stanął w obliczu zagrożenia tylko dlatego, bo boję się związać z jednym, durnym Nāgą. – Irisi zaśmiała się gorzko, kierując wzrok ku górze. – Jeszcze rok temu studiowałam zarządzanie. Miałam skończyć studia i założyć własną firmę. Ojciec nawet oferował się, że da mi pieniądze na rozpoczęcie biznesu. – Irisi w końcu skierowała swoje ciemnobłękitne oczy na Dysona. – A teraz mam wyjść za człowieka, o którym przez całe moje życie mówiono mi, że jest złem wcielonym. Widzisz tu gdzieś logikę? Bo ja nie.

Dyson nie był w stanie w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć Irisi. Mógł tylko wpatrywać się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze złego może spotkać tę dziewczynę.

\- Wybacz. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się smutno, mrugając intensywnie powiekami. Robiła wszystko, aby się nie rozpłakać. – Nie chciałam…

\- To naturalna reakcja. – przerwał jej Dyson. Irisi rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, marszcząc nieznacznie swoje jasnobrązowe brwi. – Boisz się. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, pewnie zachowywałbym się tak samo. – Więcej Dyson nie mógł już powiedzieć. W tej samej chwili bowiem wrócił Lachlan.

\- Możesz już iść, Dyson. – powiedział Lachlan do zmiennokształtnego. Jego zielono-brązowe oczy spoczęły na osobie Irisi, która momentalnie cała się spięła. – Chciałbym zostać trochę sam na sam z moją przyszłą żoną. Z pewnością będziemy mieli wiele do obgadania.

Dyson rzucił Irisi ostatnie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna siedziała prosto jak kołek, w ogóle się nie uśmiechając. Jej i tak ciemnoniebieskie oczy pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, gdy dziewczyna utkwiła spojrzenie w osobie przywódcy klanu światła.

Nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał stąd wyjść. Lachlan był teraz jego zwierzchnikiem. Musiał się go zatem bezwarunkowo słuchać.

Irisi została zatem sama z Lachlanem. Po wyjściu Dysona jeszcze przez długi czas wpatrywała się w nowego Asha z otwartą nienawiścią, marszcząc przy tym intensywnie swoje jasne brwi.

\- Aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – spytał się Lachlan, gdy tylko odgłosy kroków Dysona oddaliły się. – Aż tak mocno wierzysz w to, co twój przybrany ojciec naopowiadał ci o mnie?

\- Wierzę w to, co uważam za słuszne i prawdziwe. – odpowiedziała Irisi bez chwili wahania. – A zapewniam cię… wiara w to, że rasa Nāga to banda krwiożerczych, żądnych władzy jaszczurów jest jak najbardziej słuszna. – Lachlan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, schylając nisko głowę.

\- Nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się początkowo wydaje. – powiedział po chwili Lachlan, unosząc wzrok nieco ku górze. – Moja rasa wcale nie jest taka zła, jak uważasz. Gdybyś tylko posłuchała opinii kogoś innego… może wtedy spojrzałabyś na mnie z innej perspektywy.

Irisi przekrzywiła lekko głowę, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

\- Wiesz, że twoje piękne słowa niczego nie zmienią? – spytała się w końcu dziewczyna. Ręce założyła na piersi, przyglądając się Lachlanowi krytycznym wzrokiem. – Możesz mnie zapewniać ile chcesz, jaki to nie jesteś szlachetny i prawy, ale ja nadal będę uważała swoje. Dopóki na własne oczy nie zobaczę dowodu, że faktycznie jesteś inny, niż wszyscy uważają, dopóty będę uważała cię za egocentrycznego, przepełnionego żądzą władzy buca, który śmiertelników uważa za śmiecie.

Lachlan syknął, podchodząc szybkim krokiem do Irisi. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, gdy dłoń mężczyzny uderzyła w oparcie fotela, na którym siedziała, tuż obok jej głowy.

\- Będziesz robiła to, co uznam za słuszne. – wysyczał Lachlan, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. – Mamy się wkrótce pobrać, a co za tym idzie, będziesz musiała stosować się do wszystkiego, co tylko zaplanuję.

Irisi przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się tylko w Lachlana, wodząc swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami po hardych rysach twarzy lidera nimf.

W końcu jednak otrząsnęła się ze wstępnego szoku. Słaby, ironiczny uśmiech pojawił się na jej pełnych ustach, gdy dziewczyna przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Daruj sobie te teksty w stylu Edka Cullena. – powiedziała, odpychając go nagle od siebie, a następnie wstając z rozmachem z miejsca. – Takie gatki nie działają na mnie. Co najwyżej irytują mnie niemiłosiernie.

Lachlan tylko przyglądał się jej z mieszanką dezorientacji i zdenerwowania.

\- Kogo? – Irisi dopiero po chwili skojarzyła, o co Lachlan mógł pytać.

\- Poczytaj sobie trochę literatury młodzieżowej śmiertelników. – powiedziała, kierując się powoli do wyjścia. – Będziesz wtedy nieco lepiej rozumiał moje wszelkie metafory i odniesienia.

\- Nie będę zniżał się do takiego poziomu. – mruknął Lachlan. Irisi nic nie odpowiedziała na jego słowa; jej dłoń zacisnęła się na klamce szerokich, mahoniowych drzwi. Zamarła jednak, gdy z tyłu ciche, gardłowe warczenie. – Nie przypominam sobie, abym pozwolił ci stąd wyjść.

\- Bo nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia. – Irisi obróciła się bokiem ku niemu, taksując go hardym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – Będziesz sobie mógł mną rozporządzać do woli, kiedy oficjalnie zrobią z nas męża i żonę. Do tego czasu jednak nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. – Irisi rzuciła mu nikły, krzywy uśmiech. – A to była przenośnia z „Labiryntu", gdybyś i z latami osiemdziesiątymi miał problemy.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, rodzina Irisi już dawno wybierałaby kwiaty do jej trumny. Spojrzenie, jakie Lachlan jej teraz rzucał, najdelikatniej mówiąc nie było przyjemne.

Irisi zignorowała go jednak. Wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Pozwoliła sobie na głębokie westchnienie dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że znajduje się dostatecznie daleko, a Lachlan jej nie śledzi.

Mogłaby przecież uciec… to wcale nie było takie trudne. Rada dopilnowała, aby miała jak najwięcej swobód. Do tego Dyson i pozostali, których poznała zaledwie dwa dni temu, wydawali się stać po jej stronie. Z pewnością by jej pomogli, gdyby ich tylko poprosiła.

Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić. Wciąż bowiem pamiętała ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszała od swojego przybranego ojca.

_Zawiedź nas, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz, będą moje kły i pazury rozszarpujące twoją śliczną, głupią twarzyczkę._

Irisi prychnęła z niesmakiem. Ładna mi rodzinka, nie ma to, pomyślała. Byli dla niej mili i słodcy do czasu, gdy jasnym stało się, że poprzez sprzedanie jej Lachlanowi w trybie ekspresowym wespną się na wyżyny elit nimf.

Mogła zatem zrobić tylko jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo sama się zabić, albo godzić się na wszystko, co los jej przyniesie.

Logicznym było, że wybierze opcję drugą. Za bardzo kochała życie, aby poddawać się tak łatwo.

Irisi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przypominając sobie swoją ostatnią myśl, która przeszła przez jej głowę tuż przed tym, jak nie weszła do rezydencji Lachlana.

_Niech spróbuje coś mi zrobić… osobiście dopilnuję, aby jego życie zmieniło się w istne piekło._


	5. Wróżbita

**Rozdział piąty: Wróżbita**

* * *

Lachlan zacisnął zęby, oddychając głośno przez nos.

\- Nie. – wycedził w końcu, nie otwierając oczu.

Osoba stojąca przed nim warknęła cicho, a następnie tupnęła nogą niczym rozgniewana pięciolatka.

\- Miałam dostać pełną swobodę działania! – zawołała Irisi, mrożąc spojrzeniem przywódcę jasnych nimf. – Zabroniłeś przyjść tutaj dwóm moim przyjaciółkom, mimo iż obie są jasnymi nimfami. Zabroniłeś Dysonowi rozmawiać ze mną na praktycznie wszelkie możliwe tematy, a na domiar tego teraz nie chcesz, żebym wyszła ze swoją adoptowaną siostrą na głupi jarmark. Z własną siostrą! – wykrzyknęła, tupiąc nogą po raz kolejny. – Jak Boga kocham, Lachlan, jak nie pozwolisz mi iść na ten jarmark, to poszczuję cię Starszyzną. Obiecywałeś im, że będę mogła wychodzić z tego domu.

\- Pod ochroną. – dodał Lachlan znużonym, poirytowanym głosem.

\- Od tego mam Dysona! – wrzasnęła Irisi, tracąc już cierpliwość do tego człowieka. – Wiesz co, Lachlan? – spytała się nagle dziewczyna po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła po jej ostatnim wybuchu. – Ty nie jesteś przywódcą wolnej frakcji nimf. Ty jesteś porąbanym, pieprzonym dyktatorem, który chce zrobić z tego świata autokratyczne państwo podległe własnej woli!

Lachlan uśmiechnął się mimowolnie pod nosem, słysząc te słowa.

\- Całkiem podniosłe słowa jak na ciebie. – Irisi wręcz zagotowała się po tych słowach.

\- To, że jestem blondynką nie znaczy, że jestem pusta jak stodoła na wiosnę. – wycedziła dziewczyna przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- A właśnie… – Lachlan zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się uważnie Irisi. Dziewczyna już teraz domyślała się po jego minie, jakie będzie jego następne pytanie. – Zastanawiałem się… czy ten jasny blond to naturalny kolor twoich włosów?

Oczywiście. Naturalnie. Jak zwykle jej szósty zmysł okazał się bezbłędny.

Irisi wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, z trudem powstrzymując się od zwyzywania Lachlana od najgorszych.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała w końcu, uparcie patrząc się w sufit. – To mój naturalny kolor włosów. A co, czyżbyś nagle zmienił zdanie? Czyżbyś nagle zapragnął ciemnej szatynki lub brunetki? A może wolisz rudą?

\- Nie interesuje mnie, jaki kolor włosów czy oczu będzie miała moja potencjalna wybranka. – przerwał jej Lachlan, powracając do swojego typowego, nieco znużonego tonu głosu. – Preferowałbym jednak partnerkę, która nie denerwowałaby mnie za każdym razem, gdy tylko otwiera usta.

\- W takim razie znajdź sobie niemowę. – odwarknęła Irisi, taksując mężczyznę groźnym, zimnym spojrzeniem. – Może ona zdoła sprostać twoim wymaganiom.

\- Stąpasz po bardzo cienkim lodzie, śmiertelniczko. – syknął Lachlan, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Irisi nie wydawała się jednak być ani trochę z tego powodu wystraszona. Wręcz przeciwnie; napady złości u Lachlana wywoływały u niej jedynie jeszcze większą irytację i znużenie.

\- Wiem to już od dnia, kiedy mój kochany ojczulek zdecydował się na to, aby oddać mnie tobie. – odparła Irisi, odwracając się tyłem do Lachlana. – Wierz mi lub nie, ale twoje groźby na nic się nie zdadzą. Przed przybyciem tu w domu nasłuchałam się jeszcze gorszych. – Dziewczyna w końcu się odwróciła przodem do Lachlana. – Czy naprawdę tak ciężko wypuścić mnie na jeden dzień? Jeden dzień! Nie proszę cię przecież o wiele.

Lachlan z trudem powstrzymał triumfalny uśmiech, jaki pragnął wykwitnąć na jego ustach. Wreszcie ta mała dziewczyna powoli zaczynała się uczyć, kto tu jest osobnikiem alfa. Jeszcze tego nie zaakceptowała, ale miewała już chwile, gdy poddawała się jego decyzjom. I niesamowicie go to radowało.

\- I kiedy niby chciałabyś wrócić? – Lachlan podjął już decyzję o tym, czy puści Irisi na tej jarmark czy nie. Chciał się jednak jeszcze trochę z nią podroczyć.

Irisi wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się kontrolować. Domyśliła się, że Lachlan próbował ją w ten sposób sprowokować, i nie zamierzała mu dać z tego żadnej satysfakcji. Zachowa się jak dojrzała osoba i nie wybuchnie niepotrzebnym gniewem tylko dlatego, bo gość postanowił pobawić się w „małego manipulanta".

\- Na pewno przed dwudziestą. – odpowiedziała Irisi, wymuszając na ustach nikły uśmiech. – Ostatnie stoiska zamkną o dziewiętnastej, a jarmark znajduje się trzy ulice stąd.

\- Niech ci będzie. – powiedział w końcu Lachlan. Nie chciał się już z nią dłużej wykłócać. Niech ta śmiertelniczka ma to, co tak bardzo pragnie.

Irisi wybyła z posesji Lachlana tuż po godzinie dziesiątej. Nie mając innego wyjścia, dziewczyna musiała zabrać ze sobą Dysona jako prywatnego ochroniarza, a także jeszcze dwóch innych strażników z willi Asha.

Była jednak wolna – przynajmniej na te kilka godzin. Irisi westchnęła z zadowoleniem, gdy tylko znalazła się na zewnątrz posesji Lachlana. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z trudem powstrzymując się od podskakiwania z radości.

Dyson, widząc ją w tak dobrym humorze, nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Co? – spytała się Irisi, przenosząc całą uwagę na osobę swojego „nadprzyrodzonego ochroniarza".

\- Nic, nic. – odparł Dyson, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony zachowaniem dziewczyny. – Zwyczajnie nie widziałem jeszcze, aby ktoś tak cieszył się z tego, że udało mu się uwolnić na trochę od Asha. Nie żeby nikt tego nie chciał… nikt po prostu nie wyraził tego jeszcze w tak otwarty i naturalny sposób.

\- No cóż… znasz go. – powiedziała Irisi, wymuszając na ustach mały, ironiczny uśmiech. – Wkrótce mam przysiąc wieczną wierność temu gburowi. Lepiej zatem wyjdzie dla mnie, jeśli wykorzystam te ostatnie dni pełnej wolności do pełna. Potem może być z tym trudno.

Na tym w sumie zakończyła się ich krótka rozmowa o Lachlanie. Irisi nie mogła już stracić ani trochę swojego cennego czasu – musiała być już na tym jarmarku.

Swoją siostrę spotkała już na miejscu. Od razu popędziły do stoisk z ręcznie robioną biżuterią.

\- I jak tam ten cały Lachlan? Bardzo cię wkurza? – spytała się Aimee, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na Irisi. Aimee była o cztery lata młodsza od Irisi – i fizycznie, i rocznikowo. Na chwilę obecną była najmłodszą członkinią swojego rodu. – Słyszałam, że to straszny nudziarz, a do tego despota i tyran jakich mało. No i z tego co tata nam mówił, to nienawidzi śmiertelników jak zarazy.

\- Nienawidzić to nienawidził Hitler osób nie-niemieckiego pochodzenia. – burknęła Irisi, przeglądając niespiesznie mały stojak z bransoletkami. – To, co Lachlan czuje do śmiertelników jest jeszcze silniejsze. Gdyby mógł to zżarłby nas wszystkich za jednym zamachem, a potem przez resztę życia wypluwał niestrawione kości niczym sowa. – Aimee mimowolnie zaśmiała się po słowach przybranej siostry.

\- Może nie będzie jednak tak źle. W sumie masz z nim być tylko kilka lat. Po upływie pięciu lat możesz ponoć wnieść pozew o rozwód, jeśli będziesz chciała.

\- I o ile Lachlan w ogóle na to pozwoli. – dodała Irisi. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że ten kochający wszystko kontrolować maniak dopuściłby do tego, żeby ludzkie media dowiedziały się o tym, że jego śmiertelna żonka zostawiła go dla jakiegoś innego śmiertelnika? Znając moje szczęście najpewniej skończę w czarnym, plastikowym worku, jak tylko pojawi mi się na twarzy pierwsza kurza łapka.

\- Masz dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata, Irisi. Masz jeszcze całe życie przed sobą.

\- No właśnie, Aimes. – Irisi westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc teatralnie oczy ku niebu. – Najlepsze lata mojego dorosłego życia będę zmuszona spędzić z tym nadętym bucem. Gdyby tylko ojciec się wtedy nie zgodził na tę unię… skończyłabym studia i poszła do jakiejś sensownej roboty. A tak wkrótce przyjdzie mi wypluwać z siebie czarci pomiot Lachlana. A nie, przepraszam… – Irisi uniosła lewą dłoń do góry, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Pan Doskonały nie dopuściłby nigdy do zmieszania swojej jakże szlachetnej krwi z takim „brudnym śmieciem" jak ja. Przez co następne kilka lat życia spędzę w jego willi, nie mogąc sobie nawet załatwić kochanka na boku, żeby sobie ulżyć. Bo jeszcze urazi to Pana Doskonałego. – Irisi prychnęła wściekle, a następnie odeszła od stoiska z biżuterią. Aimee nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nią.

\- Ale przecież możemy cię tam odwiedzać, prawda? – Aimee robiła wszystko w swojej mocy, aby jakoś pocieszyć siostrę. – Nie zamknie cię przecież na cztery spusty, z dala od wszystkich bliskich… prawda?

\- Mam nadzieję. – odparła Irisi. – Aimes, połaź sobie po tamtych stoiskach. – tu Irisi wskazała cztery dość duże stoiska z kolejnymi stojakami z biżuterią. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. Tylko niech trochę się uspokoję, bo jeszcze od tego mojego jazgotania o Lachlanie zepsuję nam całe to wyjście.

\- Niech ci będzie. – Aimee skierowała się w stronę wskazanych stoisk. – Ale przyjdź zaraz! Nie chcę na ciebie długo czekać!

\- Zaraz tam przyjdę, obiecuję! – Irisi rzuciła jeszcze jeden mały uśmiech młodszej siostrze, nim ta nie zniknęła w tłumie. Dopiero wtedy Irisi przestała się kompletnie uśmiechać, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu i smutku.

Nie chciała wracać do willi Lachlana. Gdyby tylko mogła, uciekłaby stąd. Dyson na pewno pozwoliłby jej uciec – wiedział przecież bardzo dobrze, jakie piekło tam na nią czekało w niedalekiej przyszłości. Może nawet udałoby się jej dotrzeć do Europy albo Azji, gdzie zmieniłaby nazwisko, przefarbowała włosy i zaczęła nowe, lepsze życie.

Nie mogła jednak zostawić swoich sióstr – nie teraz. Wytrzyma jakoś te kilka lat z Lachlanem. A potem, jeśli szczęście jej dopisze, rozwiedzie się z nim i zajmie się tylko sobą.

\- Widzę, że panienkę trapi jakiś poważny problem… – Irisi niemalże podskoczyła ze strachu. Mężczyzna, który to powiedział, pojawił się obok niej tak nagle i niespodziewanie; w ogóle go nie zauważyła. Mimowolnie zerknęła w stronę swoich ochroniarzy, stojących niecałe dwadzieścia metrów dalej. Tak jak Dyson im przykazał, trzymali swój dystans.

\- Możliwe. – odpowiedziała półgłosem Irisi, chcąc się wycofać. – Ale wybaczy pan, to nie pana sprawa.

\- Och, ależ jak najbardziej moja. – mężczyzna złapał Irisi za rękę, a następnie przyciągnął blisko siebie. – Widzę twój ból. Czuję go. Wiem, co cię trapi, moja droga.

_No cudnie._ – pomyślała Irisi, wzdychając przeciągle. – _Wróżbita albo jasnowidz. Bo normalnie to spędzić na tym jarmarku czasu to się nie da._

Irisi odwróciła się szybko w stronę ochroniarzy. Jeden z nich już szykował się do interwencji. Irisi pokręciła jednak przecząco głową, a gdy znalazła w tłumie Dysona, dopowiedziała bezgłośnie: „jasnowidz". Dopiero wtedy ponownie odwróciła się do mężczyzny.

\- No wygrał pan. – mruknęła, uśmiechając się słabo. – Niech mi pan powie, co mam z tym moim fantem zrobić. Jeśli da mi pan dobrą radę, to zapłacę panu podwójnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego bursztynowe, wąskie oczy aż zabłyszczały. Ujął pewniej dłoń Irisi i przyciągnął ją blisko siebie, zamykając przy tym oczy.

\- Widzę źródło twoich problemów. – zaczął tajemniczym, głębokim głosem. Irisi stała cierpliwie w miejscu, czekając na „ciekawszą" część wypowiedzi mężczyzny. Naprawdę miała nadzieję usłyszeć od niego coś sensownego, mimo iż sama raczej średnio wierzyła w prawdziwość słów takich osób jak on. – To mężczyzna. Dorosły mężczyzna. Lider jakiegoś ugrupowania… a może nacji. Tak, nacji. – Irisi uniosła nieznacznie brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Jak na razie facetowi szło naprawdę nieźle. – Jesteś z nim związana, ale nie chcesz z nim być. Coś jednak cię do tego zmusza… obowiązek, obietnica. Obowiązek, tak. Z pewnością obowiązek. Nie możesz go złamać, bo wtedy doszłoby do złych i nieprzewidzianych rzeczy.

\- Całkiem nieźle. – przyznała Irisi. Mężczyzna rozchylił nieznacznie powieki, przyglądając się jej uważnie. – A teraz niech mi pan powie, co w takim razie mam z tym mężczyzną zrobić. Jak rozwikłać ten problem?

\- Och, to proste. – jasnowidz odpowiedział bez większego namysłu, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Musisz się pozbyć źródła problemu.

Na moment Irisi dosłownie zatkało. Nie wiedziała, co powinna na to odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, to było najlepsze rozwiązanie – i chyba najprostsze – ale nie było to też rozwiązanie, jakie jej pasowało.

\- Pozbyć się źródła problemu? Serio? – Irisi przeniosła ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. – Ma pan świadomość, że mówi pan o człowieku, prawda?

\- Oj, oj, oj… – mężczyzna nie przestawał się dziwnie uśmiechać. – Chyba oboje dobrze wiemy o tym, że człowiekiem to on nie jest.

_O cholera_. _O rzesz jasna, pieruńska cholera_. Irisi już miała się odwrócić do ochroniarzy, ale mężczyzna złapał ją mocno, trzymając tuż przed sobą.

\- Niech mnie pan puści. – syknęła Irisi, próbując mu się wyrwać. _Dlaczego ci cholerni ochroniarze jeszcze nie działają?! Kogo Lachlan tu ze mną przysłał?_ – Bo zacznę krzyczeć, przysięgam.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, moja mała Irisi. – jasnowłosa zamarła, kompletnie przerażona. Skąd ten człowiek znał jej imię? – Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że Lachlan nie jest ci pisany. Oraz że nie jest dobrym… człowiekiem. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Jesteś miła i słodka. Nie zasługujesz na taki koniec. Powiedzmy zatem, że pomogę ci z tym kłopotem.

\- Niby jak? – Irisi szarpnęła się mocno. Kątem oka dostrzegła zmierzającego ku nim Dysona.

_No wreszcie. Ile można na tę pomoc czekać?!_

\- Proste, moja droga. Zabiję go.

W tej chwili Irisi chyba dosłownie zamieniła się w słup soli.

_On. Zabije. Lachlana. Nāgę._

W jednej chwili wszystko pojęła. Jej oddech przyspieszył, serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe, a ona sama była pewna, że zaraz jak nic zejdzie tu na zawał.

To nie był żaden wróżbita czy jasnowidz. To był pierdzielony Garuda.

Jednym ruchem udało się jej wyzwolić z żelaznego uścisku potwora. Następnie cofnęła się gwałtownie, wpadając przy tym na jakiegoś przechodnia.

\- Dyson! – wrzasnęła Irisi, wpadając na kolejnego przechodnia. – Dyson, pomocy!

\- Irisi! Irisi, nic ci nie jest? – Dyson dobiegł do niej i złapał ją pewnie blisko siebie. – Co się stało? Kim był ten człowiek?

\- To nie był człowiek, Dyson. – Irisi wciąż trzęsła się jak osika. – To… to był… – dziewczyna wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy, próbując się uspokoić. – Musimy wracać do willi. I to natychmiast.

\- Dlaczego? Co się stało? Kto to był, do licha?

\- Nikt, kogo chciałbyś spotkać ciemną nocą w pustej alejce. – odparła Irisi. Odwróciła się przodem do Dysona, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy. – To był Garuda, Dyson. _Garuda_.


	6. Wróg numer jeden

**Rozdział szósty: Wróg numer jeden**

* * *

\- Błagam cię… powiedz mi, że ona nie powiedziała tego, co sądzę, że powiedziała. – jęknął Trick, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Irisi westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc spojrzenie ku sufitowi.

\- Niestety, to wszystko prawda. – powiedziała Irisi. – To był Garuda. _Ten_ Garuda. Śmiertelny wróg rasy Nāga. – tu dziewczyna przeniosła spojrzenie na stojącego na podwyższeniu Lachlana. – Może i się nie lubimy, Lachlan, ale nie jestem kompletną psychopatką. Wiem, co oznacza powrót Garudy dla nacji nimf. I wiem, co oznacza ich eksterminacja dla śmiertelników. Jak temu sukinsynowi skończą się nimfy, to przerzuci się na ludzi. Istoty takie jak Garuda zawsze są głodne. I zawsze szukają czegoś do zniszczenia.

\- Garuda nie żywi się na śmiertelnikach. – odpowiedział Lachlan, z poirytowaniem masując palcami skronie. – Jedynie na nimfach.

\- _Teraz_ nie żywi się na śmiertelnikach. – odcięła się Irisi. – Ale co się stanie, jeśli was zabraknie? Jeśli was wszystkich… pomorduje? Na kim będzie się żywił? Nie pójdzie przecież grzecznie spać po dobranocce. O nie… wtedy zwróci się ku mojej rasie. A z dwojga złego wolę już być wyzyskiwaną przez członka rasy Nāga, aniżeli być podwieczorkiem na stole Garudy.

\- Rany… wiesz, jak delikatnie ująć swoją niechęć do mojej rasy. – mruknął Lachlan, uśmiechając się ironicznie kątem ust. – Odpuścisz sobie kiedyś te przytyki na mój temat?

Irisi prychnęła cicho, odwracając spojrzenie od Lachlana.

\- Prędzej świnie nauczą się latać, a mój tyłek zacznie produkować watę cukrową. – odparła dziewczyna. – Ale nie to nie jest tematem przewodnim mojej wypowiedzi. Chodzi tu o Garudę, i tylko o niego. Jakimś sposobem dowiedział się, że zamierzasz się ze mną hajtnąć, i zaproponował mi… przymierze. – Irisi zmarszczyła jasne brwi, przypominając sobie dokładnie słowa, w jakich Garuda się do niej zwrócił. – Moja wolność za twoje życie. Miałabym cię mu wydać. Ale się na to nie zgodziłam! – wykrzyknęła blondynka, widząc mordercze spojrzenie Lachlana. – Widzisz tu gdzieś Garudę? W życiu bym na takie coś nie poszła. Mówiłam to już przed chwilą; jak nimf zabraknie, to sukinsyn weźmie się za moją rasę. A na to nie mogę pozwolić. Nigdy.

Lachlan przyjrzał się uważnie stojącej przed nim śmiertelniczce. Jeszcze wczoraj powiedziałby, że jest dla niego tylko kolejnym irytującym człowiekiem, jaki stąpa po tym świecie. Teraz zobaczył jednak, że pod tą powłoką wyszczekanej i pewnej siebie „luzerki" Irisi była zupełnie inną osobą; rozważną, odpowiedzialną i nader sprytną. Od razu domyśliła się całego planu Garudy, nim ten w ogóle zaczął działać. Być może jednak Starszyzna dobrze zrobiła wybierając właśnie ją na jego przyszłą małżonkę.

\- Dobrze zatem. – powiedział mężczyzna. Jego tajemniczy uśmiech spowodował, że Irisi zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się nieufnie. Była pewna, że kombinuje on coś teraz; coś, co pewnie bardzo się jej nie spodoba. – Skoro Garuda chce tak z nami pogrywać, to my równie dobrze możemy nieco zmienić swoje plany. Trick. – tu Lachlan zwrócił się w stronę barmana. – Co powiesz na to, żeby w twoim barze odbyły się uroczyste zaręczyny moje i Irisi?

\- Że co?! – wrzasnęła Irisi, nim Trick zdołał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. – Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żarty jakieś stroisz? Zaręczyny? Teraz?

\- I tak to miałoby miejsce, moja droga. – odparł Lachlan nad wyraz spokojnym tonem głosu. – Po to właśnie tu jesteś, czyż nie? Aby prędzej czy później stać się moją żoną. A skoro Garuda wypowiedział mi wojnę, to równie dobrze mogę wszystko przyspieszyć. Jakby nie patrzeć… nie wiem przecież, ile jeszcze dane mi będzie pożyć. – dodał na koniec, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

Irisi fuknęła niczym rozjuszona kotka, piorunując spojrzeniem mężczyznę. W jej myślach aż kłębiło się od licznych przekleństw i inwektyw, jakie chciała na niego rzucić.

\- Wciąż uważam, że to kretyński pomysł. – powiedziała w końcu Irisi, dalej mordując spojrzeniem Lachlana. – Jeśli Garuda chce cię zaatakować, to taka uroczystość będzie ku temu idealną okazją. Skoro tak bardzo spieszy ci się z tymi zaręczynami, to równie dobrze możesz wyprawić przyjęcie tutaj. Jest tu więcej miejsca, a do tego znasz dobrze ten budynek. No i można tu pomieścić więcej ochrony niż w jakimś barze. Bez obrazy. – dodała szybko Irisi, zauważając nietęgą minę Tricka.

\- Nie, masz rację. – odparł barman. – W twojej rezydencji masz większe szanse obrony, Lachlan. Skup się teraz na znalezieniu jak największej liczby lojalnych tobie ochroniarzy. No i nie zapomnij przydzielić przynajmniej kilku z nich do Irisi. Garuda może wciąż się nią interesować. – Trick zerknął z uwagą na stojącą obok niego śmiertelną dziewczynę. – To nietypowe… Garuda raczej nie zechciałby wejść w przymierze ze zwykłym człowiekiem. Jesteś pewna, Irisi, że nie masz wśród nas jakichś przodków?

Irisi tylko posłała mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz. – odpowiedziała po chwili dziewczyna, prychając z niesmakiem. – Jestem w stu procentach człowiekiem. Zwykłą śmiertelniczką, która za cztery i pół miesiąca dobije do dwudziestych trzecich urodzin. O ile wcześniej nie ubije mnie Garuda. Albo ten tutaj. – dodała, wskazując skinieniem głowy na Lachlana. – Znając rasę Nāga, cholera jedna wie, co może mu strzelić do głowy, jak się za bardzo zdenerwuje.

\- Bacz na swoje słowa. – syknął Lachlan. Obnażył swoje długie zęby i wstał powoli z fotela. Nim jednak zdołał podejść do Irisi, drogę zagrodził mu Dyson.

\- Ona nie jest twoim wrogiem, Lachlan. – przypomniał mu wilkołak, również obnażając swoje kły. Wolał być przygotowany, jeśli Lachlan mimo to zdecyduje się zaatakować Irisi. – To Garudą powinniśmy się teraz martwić. Jeszcze się jakoś polubicie. – dodał, zerkając najpierw na Lachlana, a potem na Irisi. – Nie macie innego wyjścia. Starszyzna już nie zmieni swojej decyzji, a świat śmiertelników musi zobaczyć, że nie jesteśmy bestiami, za jakie wielu z nich nas ma. Dzięki temu, jeśli Garuda zaatakuje, być może uzyskamy wsparcie właśnie od nich.

\- Nigdy nie zniżę się do tego, żeby współpracować z nędznymi śmiertelnikami. – warknął Lachlan, oburzony samym faktem, że w ogóle można było coś takiego mu zasugerować.

\- Zrobisz to, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. – powiedział Trick hardym głosem. – Może i jesteś teraz Ashem, ale ja jestem Królem Krwi. Normalnie nie wtrącam się z takie sprawy, ale jeśli tkniesz tę dziewczynę, to będę zmuszony podjąć odpowiednie działania. Dlatego naucz się ją lubić i szanować, jeśli chcesz dożyć końca walki z Garudą, a także doprowadzić do nawiązania realnego sojuszu pomiędzy ludźmi a nimfami.

Lachlan westchnął przeciągle, wznosząc spojrzenie ku sufitowi. Irisi tymczasem przyglądała się ze zdumieniem Dysonowi i Trickowi, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo.

_Chyba ich nie doceniłam. Naprawdę są silni i przekonujący._ – pomyślała, większą uwagę skupiając na osobie Tricka. – _Z pewnością pomogą mi jakoś przebrnąć przez to małżeństwo. I na pewno pomogą nam, gdy Garuda przypuści swój atak na Lachlana._

Irisi wciąż nie była pewna, czy gdy Garuda zaatakuje, to stanie ona otwarcie po stronie obecnego Asha. Fakt, powinna to zrobić, jeśli chciała zniszczyć Garudę i ocalić nacje nimf i ludzi. Ale tak bardzo nie znosiła tego gościa, że chwilami wręcz życzyła mu, żeby Garuda pojawił się tu i teraz, i żeby odgryzł mu ten durny, egocentryczny łeb.

_No, ale tylko jego jad może zabić Garudę._ – przypomniała sobie Irisi. – _Potrzebujemy go zatem, żeby wygrać to starcie. Nie ma innego wyjścia._

\- A więc postanowione. – Głos Tricka wybudził ją z zamyślenia. Irisi zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, nim w pełni nie skupiła się na tym, co mężczyzna teraz mówił. – Przyjęcie zaręczynowe odbędzie się w następnym tygodniu, w tej willi. Wtedy też zostanie podana data waszego ślubu. – Irisi z trudem powstrzymała się przed tym, żeby znów nie zgodzić się z decyzją podjętą wbrew jej woli. W ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że i tak czy siak musiałaby się tego podjąć, bez względu na to, jak skończy się ta cała sprawa z Garudą. – Do tego czasu żadne z was nie wychodzi z rezydencji. _Żadne z was_. – dopowiedział Trick, wskazując na Lachlana. – Wykorzystaj ten tydzień, aby lepiej poznać swoją przyszłą małżonkę. Kto wie, może w końcu znajdziecie coś, co was łączy?

Irisi popatrzyła się uważnie na Lachlana. Mężczyzna po chwili także przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na nią. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, uważnie się obserwując.

_Tak…_ – pomyślała Irisi, wzdychając ciężko. – _Raczej nie liczyłabym na to, że znajdziemy coś wspólnego. Szybciej zatłuczemy się nawzajem, nim ten tydzień minie. Ale… chyba spróbować nie zaszkodzi, czyż nie?_

* * *

**No, wreszcie skończyłam ten rozdział! :) Nie jest może wybitnie długi, ale przynajmniej coś już poszło do przodu.**

**I, przy okazji, nim nie skończę…**

**Annalise: Ogromnie dziękuję za komentarz :) Muszę cię jednak troszeczkę zawieść – romansu między Dysonem a Irisi bynajmniej nie planuję. Jeśli już coś pomiędzy nimi się wytworzy, to raczej będzie to coś na rodzaj braterskiej miłości/przyjaźni, ale nic poza tym. No i fakt, muszę ci przyznać w jednym rację – serial zszedł na psy, i to nieźle. Sezon drugi był jeszcze ciekawy dzięki obecności Lachlana oraz fabule, która naprawdę potrafiła wciągnąć (problem z Garudą, etc.), ale od sezonu trzeciego wszystko poleciało na łeb i szyję. A już o czwartym nawet mi proszę nie mówić. Zrobili z Bo taką płonącą Mary Sue, że jak tylko pojawia się na wizji to mam ochotę rzucać laptopem o ściany. Jest powiązana dosłownie ze wszystkim: ma potężną matkę, wygnaną przez dziadka Bo, którym jest Trick, jej ojciec to lider jakiegoś klanu mrocznych nimf, który jest uber-hiper-silny i „bardziej tajemniczy od enigmy", tylko ona mogła pokonać Garudę, Rayner zabujał się w niej szybciej niż się robi gorący kubek… no można tak wymieniać i wymieniać, ale chyba już wiadomo, o co chodzi :) Serial nadal lubię i oglądam go, ale to jest tak jak w przypadku „Czystej krwi" – oglądam bardziej z sentymentu niż z czystej chęci. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak to się skończy. I modlę się, żeby ewentualny finał nie rozczarował mnie tak, jak było to z ostatnim sezonem wyżej wspomnianej "Czystej krwi". Ostatni odcinek serialu utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że niektórzy scenarzyści z USA nie potrafią sklecić fabuły lepszej od fanfika pisanego przez rozochoconą nastolatkę.**

**I… to na razie na tyle! W następnym rozdziale Irisi i Lachlan będą próbowali się ze sobą dogadać. Jeszcze się za ten rozdział nie wzięłam, ale od razu informuję, że raczej wielkich postępów to ta dwójka jeszcze nie osiągnie :)**


	7. Yin i yang

**Rozdział siódmy: Yin i yang**

* * *

Irisi rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko wysokiej półki na książki. Sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu książkę leżącą na stoliku obok, po czym od razu oddała się lekturze, zapominając o całym świecie dookoła.

_Wreszcie sama._ – pomyślała, usadzając się wygodniej w fotelu. – _Może teraz zaznam choć trochę spokoju._

Przez jakieś pół godziny Irisi faktycznie miała święty spokój od wszystkich, którzy ją irytowali. Nie przeszkodził jej w czytaniu żaden ochroniarz przysłany przez Lachlana, sam Lachlan… nawet Dyson tu nie zajrzał. No normalnie niebo na ziemi, pomyślała dziewczyna. Oby cały dzień był taki.

_No i wykrakałam. _– przeszło przez myśl Irisi, gdy tylko usłyszała czyjeś kroki zaraz za drzwiami biblioteki. – _No musiałam to sobie wykrakać. Innej opcji nie ma._

Najpierw rozległo się charakterystyczne stuknięcie, gdy ten „ktoś" nacisnął na klamkę. Potem zawiasy drzwi jęknęły cicho, gdy intruz z zewnątrz zdecydował się wejść do środka. Na sam koniec jęknęła sama Irisi, gdy tylko zorientowała się, kto postanowił ją tu „odwiedzić".

\- Lachlan. – syknęła Irisi, kładąc książkę na nogach. – Oczywiście, że to musiałeś być _ty_. Tylko ja mam takie nieopisane szczęście.

\- A ty cały czas skrajnie niedostępna… masz chyba świadomość tego, że za parę tygodni będziemy spędzać ze sobą jeszcze więcej czasu, niż robimy to teraz?

Irisi zacisnęła mocno zęby, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że ta chwila w końcu nastąpi. Chciała być w stanie odwlec ją możliwie jak najdalej, ale nie posiadała żadnych praw do tego – była tylko człowiekiem, któremu się „poszczęściło", jak to twierdziło wiele nimf. W ich opinii stanie się żoną Asha – nawet tak nielubianego jak Lachlan – było czymś niezwykłym, i Irisi w ogóle nie powinna narzekać.

\- Przyznaję, że nasza znajomość nie zaczęła się zbyt dobrze. – zaczął Lachlan po tym, jak usiadł w fotelu po drugiej stronie niedużej ławy. Irisi z trudem powstrzymała ironiczny śmiech, ale powtarzała sobie przez cały czas w myślach, że najwyższa pora dać temu mężczyźnie choć jedną szansę. Kto wie, może jednak okaże się, że przedstawiciel rasy Nāga nie jest wcale taki zły. – Skoro jednak mamy wkrótce zostać małżeństwem, to powinniśmy się chyba trochę lepiej poznać. Nie sądzisz?

\- Tak. – przyznała Irisi, choć przyszło jej to z niemałym trudem. Wychowana przez inne nimfy w nienawiści do rasy, którą reprezentował Lachlan, trudno było jej nauczyć się jakiekolwiek szacunku do niego. – Chyba ta powinniśmy zrobić.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział Lachlan, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Zerknął kątem oka na okładkę książki, jaką Irisi trzymała na kolanach. – Lubisz czytać.

\- Czy lubię… – odezwała się Irisi, przerywając tym samym Lachlanowi. – _Ubóstwiam_ czytać. Zauważyłeś chyba, że każdą wolną chwilę spędzam tutaj, prawda? Muszę ci w tym jedno przyznać – dodała po chwili, wodząc spojrzeniem po wysokich półkach, których zdawało się nie być końca. – Zgromadziłeś tu sporo ciekawych woluminów. Gdybym nie była śmiertelniczką, która kojfnie za parę dekad, z pewnością o wiele bardziej cieszyłabym się na to małżeństwo. Mogłabym poświęcić setki lat na czytanie tych książek. Chociaż przez tę bibliotekę czuję się teraz trochę jak Belle. – tu Irisi zerknęła z powrotem na Lachlana. O mało co się nie roześmiała, widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę. – Belle? Z „Pięknej i bestii"? Ona również uwielbiała czytać. Bestia podarowała jej własną bibliotekę.

\- Czyli jestem bestią? – zapytał się Lachlan, uśmiechając się jednak nieznacznie. Wreszcie czuł, że gdzieś dociera z tą dziewczyną. Miał tylko nadzieję, że te próby ocieplenia ich relacji nie okażą się płonne.

\- Lepiej bestią niż Gastonem. – odpowiedziała na to Irisi z iście demonicznym błyskiem w oczach. – On zginął na koniec. Pycha, szowinizm i nienawiść stały się jego zgubą.

\- To Gaston był szowinistą? Tego nie wiedziałem.

\- Oczywiście, że był. – odparła Irisi nieco uniesionym tonem głosu. – Uważał Belle za nagrodę, nic więcej. Widział w niej tylko śliczną buzię. Goście tacy jak on nie zasługują na wiele uwagi ze strony kobiet. Fakt, uroda jest pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzegamy. Ale potem trzeba znaleźć coś, co naprawdę łączy nas z drugą osobą. Inaczej związek będzie oparty na bardzo kruchych fundamentach.

Lachlan nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na te słowa.

\- Wreszcie mamy coś, co nas łączy. – powiedział, wyraźnie zadowolony. Irisi zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

\- To znaczy? – spytała się dziewczyna.

\- Nie lubimy powierzchowności. – odpowiedział Lachlan. Irisi słuchała go uważnie, ani na moment nie spuszczając z niego swojego spojrzenia. – Szukamy w innych czegoś więcej.

\- Ciekawe… – powiedziała Irisi, wciąż patrząc się mu prosto w oczy. – A byłam pewna tego, że jesteś z typu tych, którzy lubią wyłącznie ładne opakowanie.

\- No cóż… widać twoje pierwsze wrażenie na mój temat było mylne.

Lachlan był pewien, że ma ją już w garści. Że w końcu zdoła ją do siebie przekonać.

\- Oj, panie Lachlan… chyba jednak nie było mylne. – powiedziała nagle Irisi. Mężczyzna momentalnie przestał się uśmiechać, i grymas irytacji i gniewu zagościł na jego twarzy.

\- Aż tak ci zależy na tym, żeby zepsuć jakiekolwiek pozytywne relacje między nami? – syknął Lachlan.

\- Jeszcze takowych między nami nie ma. – odparła Irisi. Wstała z impetem, odkładając jednocześnie książkę na ławę. – Może i zdobyliśmy wspólnego wroga, ale zwykła pogadanka o uwielbieniu do książek oraz poznawaniu wnętrza człowieka nie czyni z nas najlepszych przyjaciół. Będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz mieć żonę, która nie będzie na twój widok krzywiła się niemiłosiernie. Udowodnij, że jesteś inny niż reszta twojego gatunku. – dodała Irisi, robiąc krok w stronę Lachlana. Mężczyzna pozostał na swoim miejscu, uważnie obserwując młodą blondynkę. – Udowodnij, że poza tym magicznym jadem, który może nas wszystkich ocalić przed Garudą, jest w tobie coś jeszcze, co jest warte ocalenia. Bo jak na razie widzę w tobie wyłącznie egocentryka, który zrobi wszystko, aby dopiąć swego. Zacznij mnie szanować jako człowieka, a nie jako okazję do poszerzenia swojej władzy; wtedy będziemy mogli porozmawiać po ludzku.

Wraz z tymi słowami Irisi wyszła pospiesznie z biblioteki, zostawiając Lachlana samego. Nie zamierzała dłużej słuchać gadki tego gościa. Wiedziała, że to, co odstawił przed chwilą w bibliotece, było tylko grą. Lachlan był zdesperowany, aby dziewczyna go polubiła. Ale ona tak łatwo mu się nie da.

Skoro chce mieć w niej przyjaciela i lojalnego sojusznika, będzie się musiał bardziej postarać.

* * *

Irisi stała na balkonie, wzdychając głęboko chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Minęła godzina od jej feralnego spotkania z Lachlanem, a ona wciąż była nabuzowana z powodu tego, co ten mężczyzna zrobił. Gdy już była przekonana, że Lachlan faktycznie zaczął się otwierać, jedna nuta w jego głosie sprawiła, że Irisi momentalnie odgadła, że to wszystko była tylko gra.

Dziewczyna wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Do dnia ich oficjalnych zaręczyn zostały już tylko cztery dni, a ona i Lachlan nadal nie zbliżali się ani trochę do tego, aby się ze sobą dogadać.

Owszem, Irisi mogła mu nieco odpuścić. Nie należała jednak do tego typu ludzi. Takie zachowanie byłoby wbrew jej własnym ideom. Skoro ten człowiek chciał mieć w niej przyjaciela, musiał na to najpierw zasłużyć. Nie było żadnej drogi na skróty. Tylko ciężka, szczera praca mogła teraz uratować Lachlana.

\- Problemy w raju? – dobiegł dziewczynę znajomy głos Dysona. Irisi odwróciła się bokiem i przyjrzała się swojemu ochroniarzowi, stojącemu w wejściu na balkon.

\- To mało powiedziane. – mruknęła Irisi, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę zachodzącego słońca. – Chcę się z nim dogadać, uwierz mi. Ale ten człowiek doprowadza mnie do furii każdym słowem, jakie wypowiada. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak jest. Może to kwestia tego, że od dziecka wychowywano mnie, żeby nienawidzić każdego Nāgi, na jakiego się tylko natknę. Wpajano mi, że są czystym złem. Do tego wpajali mi to ludzie należący do klanów nimf, dzielący przestrzeń życiową z tymi istotami. Wiedzieli zatem, o czym mówią.

\- Fakt, Lachlan jest trudny. I uparty. I diabelsko irytujący. – Irisi zaśmiała się cicho z tych słów. Dyson powoli podszedł do balustrady i oparł się o nią, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie. – Ale widzę, że się stara. Dawny Lachlan nie tolerował żadnych ludzi. Nawet swoich ludzkich pracowników wykorzystywał do granic możliwości.

\- I dalej to robi. – przerwała mu Irisi. – Dlatego właśnie go do siebie nie dopuszczam. Niech najpierw zmieni swoje nastawienie do ludzkiej rasy. Wtedy będziemy mogli pogadać jak cywilizowani ludzie.

\- Czy twoja ludzka rodzina wie już, w co się pakujesz? Powiadomiono ich o całym tym planie? – Dyson nigdy wcześniej jakoś się tym nie interesował. Teraz jednak temat rodziny Irisi niesamowicie go zainteresował. Nie wiedział o nich dosłownie nic. Sam Lachlan chyba zbyt wiele o nich nie wiedział.

\- Tylko ojca. – odpowiedziała Irisi, uśmiechając się blado. – Matki nigdy nie poznałam. Zwiała od ojca, nim skończyłam miesiąc. A z moimi dziadkami z kolei ojciec nie chce utrzymywać kontaktu. Twierdzi, że są do reszty szurnięci, i że gdyby miał do wyboru trafienie pod most lub powrót do nich, wybrałby ładny karton pod mostem.

\- A będzie on obecny na ceremonii zaręczyn? – Irisi tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Twoja przybrana rodzina zaprosiła go zatem?

\- Nie mieli innego wyjścia. Po tej imprezie wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Gdyby papa dowiedział się o wszystkim z gazet, narobiłby im strasznego burdelu. Sam Lachlan dostałby od niego nieźle w ciury za to, że nikt nie raczył go poinformować o zaręczynach jedynej córki. – Irisi obróciła się nagle przodem ku Dysonowi. – Co mam z tym wszystkim zrobić? Czy naprawdę uważasz, że powinnam mu dać drugą szansę? Że faktycznie jestem w stanie przełamać tę niechęć i poznać go z lepszej strony?

\- O ile Lachlan ma „lepszą stronę". – zażartował Dyson. Irisi zaśmiała się cicho, rozbawiona jego słowami. – Ale tak na poważnie… spróbuj jeszcze. Kto wie, może Lachlan czegoś się nauczył po dzisiejszym dniu. Do tego wkrótce Garuda może przypuścić kolejny atak. Lepiej dla niego by było, gdybyś była koło niego, gdy to się stanie. Może i jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby Garuda cię tknął.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? – zdziwiła się Irisi. – Garuda nie jest przecież znany z litości do słabszych istot. A ja do takich się, jakby nie patrzeć, zaliczam.

\- Nie wiem. – przyznał szczerze Dyson. – Ale sądzę, że jest na swój sposób tobą zainteresowany. Dotychczas nie było wśród rasy ludzkiej osoby, która otrzymałaby szansę na związanie się z liderem jakiejś frakcji nimf. Na stałe, się znaczy. – dodał szybko Dyson, uśmiechając się lekko. – Może sądzi, że jesteś czymś więcej, niż człowiekiem. Możemy to wykorzystać na naszą korzyść, jeśli ta teoria okaże się prawdziwa.

\- Zapewniam cię, że jestem stuprocentowym człowieczkiem. – odparła Irisi. – Niczym więcej.

\- Uważaj, co mówisz. – powiedział Dyson. – Bo też tak sądziła… a potem się okazało, że jest sukubem.

\- Ta… tyle że jej moce ujawniły się, gdy miała te kilkanaście lat. Ja mam już prawie dwadzieścia trzy, a dalej jestem taką samą nudną, szarą Irisi, jaką byłam od zawsze. Gdybym miała jakieś moce, to z pewnością pojawiłyby się już dawno temu. Poza tym ojciec nigdy by mnie nie okłamał w takich sprawach. – dodała na koniec Irisi, spuszczając nieco wzrok. – Chociaż zawsze jeszcze zostaje sprawa matki… ale i tak w takim przypadku byłabym jakąś pokręconą, słabiutką hybrydą. Nie to co osobniki czystej krwi.

\- Nie doceniasz się, Irisi. – odparł Dyson. Irisi zmusiła się, aby spojrzeć się na zmiennokształtnego. – Inna kandydatka już dawno temu zmiękłaby pod tym zabójczym spojrzeniem Lachlana. A ty wciąż się trzymasz. Może i jesteś „tylko" człowiekiem… ale za to jakim.

Irisi uśmiechnęła się, szczerze i otwarcie – po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z biblioteki.

\- Dzięki, Dyson. – powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. – To chyba było to, co musiałam dzisiaj usłyszeć.


	8. W dzień zaręczyn

**Rozdział ósmy: W dzień zaręczyn**

* * *

Irisi wzięła głęboki wdech, przymykając na moment powieki.

_Spokojnie._ – powtarzała sobie, biorąc kolejne wdechy. – _To tylko przymiarki sukni na głupie spotkanie. To jeszcze nie są suknie ślubne. Do tego jeszcze pozostał szmat czasu._

Na długim stojaku wisiało co najmniej dziesięć sukni wieczorowych. Wszystkie były w kolorze białym, kremowym lub perłowym. Według tradycji nimf, od dzisiejszego wieczora Irisi będzie oficjalnie brana za partnerkę Lachlana. Oznaczało to, że jako narzeczona Asha, będzie ona musiała aż do dnia ślubu, a także do pół roku po nim, pokazywać się na większych spotkaniach i balach wyłącznie w białych sukniach.

Irisi nie znosiła tej tradycji. Sądziła, że jest ona głupia i bezsensowna. Wmawiała sobie jednak, że te pół roku minie szybciej, niż sądzi, i będzie wreszcie mogła wrócić do sukien w swoich ulubionych kolorach – czerwonych, zielonych, czarnych i fioletowych.

\- Ile jeszcze sukien mają tu przysłać? – spytała się po chwili jednej z kobiet, które pomagały się jej przebierać.

\- To już wszystkie, proszę pani. – odpowiedziała jej kobieta. Była dość niska – niższa od Irisi o głowę – szczupła i delikatnie zbudowana, o klasycznych rysach twarzy. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat. Długie za ramiona włosy podpięła sobie w luźny kok.

\- To dobrze. – Irisi obróciła się z powrotem w stronę lustra, aby ocenić suknię, którą miała teraz na sobie. Miała dość prosty krój. Składała się z trzech warstw – z halki i cienkiego gorsetu połączonych ze sobą, środkowej warstwy bez ramiączek, wyszytej w kwiatowy wzór, oraz trzeciej, zewnętrznej warstwy, na którą składały się dwa podłużne kawałki materiału przyszyte po bokach sukni. To z nich zrobione były grube ramiączka sukni. Szew kończył się mniej więcej w talii, w której okolicach znajdował się szeroki pas zwieńczony z przodu prostą kokardką. Niżej obie poły materiału opadały luźno po bokach aż do samego końca sukni, rozszerzając się u dołu i tworząc wokół nieduży tren.

\- Czy już wybrała pani suknię na bal? – padło nagle kolejne pytanie. Irisi niechętnie wyrwała się z zamyślenia, po czym skinęła głową, wymuszając na ustach słaby uśmiech.

\- Tak. – odparła. – Chyba pójdę na przyjęcie właśnie w tej sukni. – tu dziewczyna wskazała na strój, który właśnie miała na sobie. – Ta najbardziej mi się podoba.

\- Doskonały wybór. – powiedziała kobieta, odwzajemniając uśmiech Irisi. – Sądzę, że doskonale ona do pani pasuje.

Chwilę później Irisi już rozbierała się z sukni, którą wybrała. Czekało na nią jeszcze czesanie i malowanie, nim będzie mogła ją włożyć ponownie, już tym razem na dłużej.

Cierpliwie siedziała w miejscu, podczas gdy dwie wizażystki krzątały się wokół niej, oceniając, jak Irisi powinna być pomalowana i uczesana. Ostatecznie zdecydowały się na makijaż w naturalnych odcieniach, pasujący do jasnej karnacji dziewczyny. Jej włosy w kolei zdecydowały się pozostawić rozpuszczone – jedyne, co planowały zrobić, to lekko podkręcić końcówki i spiąć część włosów do tyłu, aby lepiej było widać przód sukni. Kilka pasm jasnych blond włosów zostawiły z przodu.

Prawie dwie godziny później Irisi spojrzała się w lustro, oceniając krytycznie wynik pracy kobiet. Musiała im przyznać jedno – spisały się naprawdę nieźle. Na co dzień Irisi wolała się malować nieco mocniej, zdecydowanie ciemniejszymi cieniami, ale ten naturalny makijaż naprawdę się jej spodobał. W połączeniu z tą fryzurą Irisi prezentowała się naprawdę delikatnie, niemalże dziewczęco.

W pewnej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Irisi szybko zarzuciła cienki szlafrok na siebie, po czym podeszła do drzwi i je nieznacznie uchyliła.

\- Jesteś już gotowa? – spytał się dziewczyny Dyson, przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem.

\- Prawie. – odparła Irisi. – Zostało mi tylko nałożyć suknię i biżuterię. No i buty, oczywiście. – dziewczyna rozejrzała się nagle po korytarzu, jak gdyby szukając tam kogoś. – Gdzie jest Lachlan? Nie powinien się tu jeszcze krzątać i sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest już gotowe?

\- Już to załatwił. – powiedział jej zmiennokształtny. – Właśnie poszedł się przygotować. Za niecałą godzinę zaczyna się przyjęcie.

\- Wiem o tym. – Irisi westchnęła ciężko. – Cholera, chyba nigdy nie przywyknę do tej roli. Partnerka Nāgi… moi przodkowie pewnie przewracają się teraz w swoich grobach.

\- Twoi przodkowie zapewne nawet nie wiedzieliby, czym jest rasa Nāga. – odpowiedział Dyson, uśmiechając się wesoło do dziewczyny. Chciał w ten sposób choć trochę poprawić jej humor. – Dasz sobie radę, Irisi. Wierzę w ciebie.

\- Tak, wiem. – odparła dziewczyna. – Ja też w siebie wierzę. Nie wierzę tylko w to, że będzie to miało szczęśliwe zakończenie. – Irisi następnie westchnęła przeciągle, opierając głowę o framugę drzwi. – Czy mój ojciec już tu jest? Mój biologiczny ojciec, się znaczy.

\- Tak, już jest. – powiedział jej Dyson. – Czeka na ciebie piętro niżej. Chciałby z tobą porozmawiać przed całą tą fetą. Ma do ciebie kilka pytań.

\- Niewątpliwie. – Irisi pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech. – Przekazałbyś mu, że zaraz do niego zejdę? Ubiorę się tylko i już do niego idę.

Przygotowanie się do spotkania z ojcem zajęło Irisi zaledwie kilkanaście minut. Bardzo chciała móc go znowu zobaczyć, po tylu długich miesiącach rozłąki. Modliła się tylko o to, aby mężczyzna nie wyklął jej za to, na co się zdecydowała – a raczej, do czego niemalże została zmuszona przez swojego „przybranego ojca".

Gdy tylko zeszła na dół, od razu odnalazła spojrzeniem ojca. Czekał na nią samotnie, stojąc w zamyśleniu przy dużym, sięgającym niemalże samego sufitu oknie.

\- Tato? – powiedziała Irisi niepewnym, słabym głosem, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę mężczyzny.

Wątły, dość wysoki, siwiejący mężczyzna obrócił się w jej stronę. Jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, gdy tylko zobaczył swoją ukochaną, jedyną córkę.

\- Irisi. – Tate w ciągu chwili znalazł się przy swojej córce i mocno przytulił ją do siebie. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Ja również za tobą tęskniłam. – Irisi nie chciała puszczać swojego ojca. Tak długo go nie widziała, że zapomniała już, jak wiele po nim odziedziczyła – od jasnych włosów, poprzez wzrost, po kolor oczu. Jedyne, czego po nim nie odziedziczyła, to charakter. Odnośnie tego była pewna, że odziedziczyła to po swojej matce, której nigdy nie miała okazji spotkać. – Miałeś jakieś nieprzyjemności w związku z dotarciem tutaj?

\- Nie, Gilbert nie robił żadnych problemów. – odpowiedział Tate. – Fakt, jak zwykle pojęczał trochę na fakt, że „zwykły, prosty śmiertelnik" będzie cię odprowadzał do ołtarza, ale jakoś będzie musiał to przeboleć. W końcu to nie on jest twoim biologicznym ojcem. – Tate następnie uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Przyjrzał się uważnie swojej córce, niemalże kompletnie już gotowej do stawienia się na dole, na przyjęciu zaręczynowym. – Irisi… czy naprawdę jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Naprawdę jesteś na to wszystko gotowa?

\- Tato… tak, jestem tego pewna. – odparła Irisi. Uśmiechała się przy tym szeroko, doskonale udając przed swoim ojcem, że niczym się nie przejmuje. – Spośród wszystkich kandydatek tylko ja mam pełną świadomość tego, w co się pakuję. I tylko ja jestem sobie w stanie z tym poradzić.

Tate uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym pogładził córkę delikatnie po policzku.

\- Moja mała Irisi. – wyszeptał przez łzy. – Taka dzielna, taka odważna… tak wiele poświęcasz.

Dziewczyna zamrugała intensywnie powiekami. Czuła, że sama zaraz jak nic się rozpłacze. Potrzebowała szybko czegoś – lub kogoś – co odciągnie jej uwagę od tej chwili.

\- Irisi. – dobiegł ją nagle znajomy głos. Blondynka westchnęła ciężko, przymykając przy tym powieki i dziękując wszystkim bogom za to, że wysłuchali jej próśb. – Przyjęcie się zaczęło. Lachlan chce, abyś już tam zeszła i poznała parę ważnych osobistości z naszego świata, nim oficjalnie nie przestawi cię całemu towarzystwu jako swoją narzeczoną.

\- Oczywiście. – odparła Irisi. Uniosła nieco dół sukni, po czym przeszła szybkim krokiem przez korytarz i stanęła obok Dysona. Mężczyzna posłał jej krótki, dodający otuchy uśmiech, aby następnie zaoferować jej swoje ramię.

\- Gotowa? – spytał się jej jeszcze. Irisi nic nie odpowiedziała. Przytaknęła jedynie skinieniem głowy, po czym pozwoliła, aby Dyson sprowadził ją powoli po schodach, prosto do głównego salonu, w którym przyjęcie się odbywało.

\- Wszyscy się na mnie lampią. – syknęła cicho dziewczyna, gdy już zeszli ze schodów i wmieszali się w tłum. – Czuję się jak cholerny manekin na wystawie z pierwszego dnia wyprzedaży.

\- No to raczej nie pocieszę cię chyba mówiąc, że później będzie tylko gorzej? – Dyson posłał Irisi krótki uśmiech, gdy ta rzuciła mu srogie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Nie przejmuj się tak. – dodał, przenosząc szybko spojrzenie na otaczający ich tłum. – Posiedzisz tu parę godzin, pogadasz z paroma sztywniakami, Lachlan burknie coś o zaręczynach, a potem wszyscy się rozejdą do swoich domów.

\- Ta, łatwo ci mówić. – mruknęła Irisi. – To nie ty masz spędzić resztę swojego życia z zimnym, bezdusznym gadem. – Irisi nagle przeniosła spojrzenie w bok, po czym westchnęła przeciągle. – O, o wilku mowa.

Dyson z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Gdy Lachlan podszedł do niego i Irisi, zmiennokształtny już w pełni kontrolował swoje emocje.

\- Mogę ukraść na chwilę swoją narzeczoną? – spytał się nienaturalnie miłym tonem głosu, uśmiechając się przez cały czas. Irisi na ten widok zmarszczyła nieznacznie swoje jasne brwi, przekrzywiając przy tym nieco głowę w bok.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała się, wciąż uważnie obserwując mężczyznę. – Zachowujesz się dość… dziwnie.

\- I właśnie o to chodzi. – odparł Lachlan. Irisi uniosła w zdumieniu brwi. Spodziewała się jakiejś ciętej riposty. To było niepodobne do Lachlana. – Czy mogę z tobą teraz porozmawiać? – spytał się dziewczyny, patrząc się jej prosto w oczy. – To bardzo ważne.

\- Oczywiście. – Irisi odeszła z Lachlanem na drugi koniec pokoju. Przez cały czas zerkała na boki, upewniając się, że pozostali wciąż się jej przyglądają z zaciekawieniem. Jęknęła w duchu, modląc się, aby ten wieczór jak najszybciej się skończył. – O co chodzi? – spytała się, gdy tylko ona i Lachlan znaleźli się z dala od pozostałych gości.

\- On tu jest. – powiedział mężczyzna. Dziewczynie tylko chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, co Lachlan miał przez to na myśli.

\- Garuda? – wyszeptała Irisi z niedowierzaniem. Lachlan tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Wolne żarty.

\- Och, uwierz mi, chciałbym. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Wyczuwam jego aurę. Jest w pobliżu. Czeka tylko na odpowiednią chwilę, aby się ujawnić.

\- A kiedy ta „odpowiednia chwila" może nastąpić?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła zaskakująco szybko. Najpierw rozległ się czyjś głośny krzyk. Irisi momentalnie obróciła się w stronę hałasu, spodziewając się najgorszego. Gdy zaraz potem usłyszała charakterystyczny, przeciągły wrzask pojęła, że nie są tu sami. Rzuciła tylko szybkie, zaniepokojone spojrzenie Lachlanowi, po czym ponownie obróciła się w stronę hałasu.

Tłum rozstąpił się bardzo szybko. Gdy tylko Irisi spojrzała się na nowo przybyłego zrozumiała, że nie ma tu mowy o żadnej pomyłce. To na pewno był on.

Garuda.

\- Wspaniałe przyjęcie, mój drogi _przyjacielu_. – powiedział Garuda, przenosząc swoją uwagę na Lachlana. Lider nimf milczał, piorunując spojrzeniem swojego odwiecznego wroga. Irisi również milczała, obserwując tych dwóch w napięciu. Przez cały czas obawiała się najgorszego. – Cieszę się niezmiernie, że nie zamierzasz się kryć ze swoim dość… _nietypowym_ wyborem. – tu Garuda rzucił krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Irisi. Dziewczyna zadrżała mimowolnie, napotykając jego spojrzenie. – Prosta śmiertelniczka… bardzo odważne, Lachlan. Niektórzy powiedzieliby nawet, że to dość… kontrowersyjne.

\- Czego tu chcesz? – spytał się Lachlan oschłym tonem głosu. – Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, aby nagadać mi takich nic nie znaczących głupot?

\- Nie. Nie po to tu przyszedłem. – Garuda przeszedł się powoli po sali. Zebrani tu ludzie cofali się gwałtownie w panice, gdy ten tylko zbliżał się w ich stronę. – Przyszedłem tu w nieco innym celu.

\- Innym, czyli jakim?

\- Wypowiadam wam wojnę. – Garuda obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Irisi i Lachlana. Po jego słowach w pomieszczeniu zapadła iście grobowa cisza. Nikt nie odważył się choćby westchnąć głośniej. – Oficjalnie, otwarcie. Oznajmiam wam, że gdy już się ona rozpocznie, wszyscy zginiecie szybką, ale za to bardzo bolesną śmiercią. Nie zamierzam oszczędzić nikogo. A już na pewno nie ciebie. – tu Garuda obrócił się prosto w stronę Lachlana. Irisi drgnęła nieznacznie, jak gdyby przeczuwając potencjalne zagrożenie. Czuła, że była w tej chwili gotowa rzucić się przed Lachlana i osłonić go przed atakiem Garudy, gdyby tylko takowy nastąpił. – Niedługo zakończę ten twój nędzny żywot, raz na zawsze. A gdy to zrobię, zagarnę wszystko, co do ciebie należało.

Irisi wzdrygnęła się ponownie. Szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że ten monolog nie dąży do niczego dobrego. I, jak zwykle, jej szósty zmysł nie mylił się.

Garuda obrócił się w następnej kolejności w jej stronę. Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, uważnie skanując jej sylwetkę swoimi ciemnymi oczami.

\- Zanim cię zabiję, Lachlan… odbiorę ci tę twoją śliczną partnerkę. – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Zabiorę ci ją i zmuszę, abyś się na to patrzył. I nie będziesz w stanie zrobić nic, aby mnie przed tym powstrzymać.

Słysząc to, Lachlan nie wytrzymał. Zignorował kompletnie otaczających ich dygnitarzy świata nimf. Zrobił krok wprzód, po czym stanął pomiędzy Garudą a Irisi, zasłaniając dziewczynę własnym ciałem.

\- Po moim trupie to zrobisz. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, z trudem nad sobą panując. – Irisi nigdy nie będzie twoją własnością. Ona nigdy nie będzie _niczyją_ własnością.

Garuda zaśmiał się, wyraźnie rozbawiony tymi słowami. Był jednak jedynym, który to zrobił. Irisi, dla odmiany, kompletnie oniemiała z wrażenia.

_Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co myślę, że powiedział?_ Pomimo strachu, który teraz odczuwała, dokładnie zanotowała to, co właśnie usłyszała z ust Lachlana. _Świat naprawdę się chyba kończy. A ja tracę rozum._

\- Kto by pomyślał. – zaszydził Garuda. – Nāga potrafi jednak czuć cokolwiek do kogoś. Niesamowite. – stwór zaśmiał się ponownie, wciąż będąc rozbawiony tym faktem. – Już wkrótce przestaniesz jednak w to wierzyć. Sam tego dopilnuję.

Następnie, nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, Garuda zniknął. Zaryczał głośno, a następnie rozpostarł swoje ogniste skrzydła i zniknął w płomieniach i dymie.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Wszyscy byli zbyt przerażeni i zdezorientowani tym, co się właśnie stało, że nie wiedzieli, w jaki sposób powinni na to zareagować.

Lachlan tymczasem oddychał ciężko, wciąż odczuwając emocje związane z tym, co właśnie usłyszał od Garudy. Nienawidził tego potwora i brzydził się nim. Zaczynało jednak też powoli do niego docierać to, co powiedział w przypływie emocji. I powoli zaczynał żałować tych słów. Był pewien, że jak zwykle obrócą się one przeciw niemu.

Delikatny dotyk czyjejś dłoni na jego sprawił, że obrócił się szybko do tyłu. Zdziwił się niesamowicie, gdy zobaczył, że osobą, która ujęła go za dłoń, była Irisi. Już chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy dostrzegł wyraz jej twarzy. Zobaczył odbicie własnych emocji w jej ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Zobaczył to wszystko i zrozumiał, że i ona w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co na nich czeka.

Wojna. Wojna i zagłada, jeśli nie połączą razem sił i nie stawią czoła Garudzie.


	9. Początek wojny

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Początek wojny**

* * *

Irisi minęła kolejnych dwóch strażników, idących w pośpiechu przez główny korytarz na drugim piętrze posesji Lachlana.

Po tym, jak Garuda zjawił się na jej przyjęciu zaręczynowym, Lachlan wzmocnił ochronę posiadłości do maksimum. Zaczął też mobilizować innych możnych świata nimf, aby stawili wreszcie czoła realnemu problemowi, jaki wkrótce miał się pojawić – wojnie z Garudą.

\- Mamy mieć w pełni skompletowaną armię zawodowców do końca tego tygodnia. – dobiegł ją głos Lachlana. Irisi skierowała się pewnym krokiem w stronę, z której jego głos dochodził. Gdy weszła do gabinetu mężczyzny, ten właśnie kończył omawiać kolejne plany z Trickiem i Dysonem. – Garuda z pewnością niedługo znów zaatakuje. Musimy być na to gotowi.

W tej samej chwili Lachlan dostrzegł w końcu Irisi, stojącą w drzwiach do gabinetu. Niemalże od razu przerwał spotkanie, po czym podszedł do niej, i razem z nią wyszedł na korytarz.

\- To z pewnością nie jest dla ciebie łatwa sytuacja. – zaczął, gdy już oddalili się nieco od pozostałych. – Obiecałem ci, że będziesz miała więcej swobody. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że to jest wyjątkowa sytuacja.

\- I rozumiem to. W stu procentach. – odpowiedziała Irisi z iście stoickim spokojem. Lachlan zatrzymał się, wyraźnie zaskoczony tymi słowami. – Przyszłam porozmawiać z tobą o czymś innym.

\- O czym? – Lachlan zaprowadził Irisi w stronę ławki stojącej przy oknie na końcu korytarza. Oboje usiedli na niej, po czym Lachlan cierpliwie zaczekał, aż Irisi sama nie wznowi rozmowy.

\- Chodzi mi o to, co Garuda powiedział na mój temat. – powiedziała w końcu Irisi. – Z jakiegoś powodu interesuje się mną… i to bardzo. Mimo że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Zapowiedział, że mnie zabierze i przejmie na własność.

\- Z pewnością tego nie zrobi. – Lachlan przerwał jej w tym momencie. Irisi spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna miał na myśli to, co właśnie powiedział. Naprawdę w to wierzył. – Dopóki tu jestem, nie dopuszczę do tego.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. – Irisi wciąż nie wydawała się być przekonana co do słów Lachlana. – Ten skurczybyk potrafi się teleportować. Teleportować, Lachlan. Gdzie tylko zechce. Technicznie rzecz biorąc mógłby zatem przenieść się nagle tutaj, na dosłownie parę sekund, w miejsce, w którym akurat bym się znajdowała. I już, miałby mnie w garści.

\- Do czego z tym dążysz?

\- Nie jestem bezpieczna nawet tutaj. – odpowiedziała Irisi. – Fakt, tutaj istnieje najmniejsze ryzyko porwania. Mamy tu dużo strażników… no i jesteś tu też ty. – tu Irisi wskazała skinieniem dłoni na Lachlana, który po tych słowach uśmiechnął się słabo. – Jesteś jedyną bronią przeciwko Garudzie, jaką mamy. To jednak nie znaczy, że powinnam stać z założonymi rękami i czekać na to, co nieuniknione.

\- To znaczy, że…

\- Nie chcę być bezbronna. – w Irisi nagle wstąpiła niezwykła pasja. Lachlan mógł to z łatwością dostrzec w jej oczach. Wyglądały chwilami tak, jakby iskrzyły się własnym światłem. – Jeśli zawiodą twoi strażnicy, to chcę być w stanie chociaż spowolnić tego sukinsyna. Nie chcę tylko uciekać i chować się. Chcę w razie czego być w stanie walczyć. Chcę chociaż spróbować pokonać Garudę, jeśli już dojdzie do konfrontacji.

_Powiedziałam to, co chciałam powiedzieć._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, gdy już zamilkła. Wciąż patrzyła się Lachlanowi prosto w oczy, oczekując od niego jakiejś reakcji. – _Albo się na to zgodzi, albo nie zgodzi. Wszystko teraz zależy od niego._

Lachlan uśmiechnął się kątem ust. Zaraz potem pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, po czym zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – powiedział w końcu. – Chcesz się nauczyć, jak walczyć, zgadza się? – Irisi tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Dobrze zatem. Zgadzam się na to.

\- Naprawdę? – Irisi z trudem powstrzymywała ekscytację. Spodziewała się większego oporu. Lachlan tymczasem zgodził się na wszystko zaskakująco szybko.

\- Naprawdę. – Lachlan uśmiechnął się nikło. – Ale mam jeden warunek.

_Oczywiście, że ma jakiś warunek. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby go nie miał._

\- Co to za warunek?

\- Bardzo dobrze, że się pytasz. – Lachlan z coraz większym trudem powstrzymywał szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia. – Zgodzę się na twoje treningi, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem: ja będę cię wszystkiego uczył.

* * *

Irisi zderzyła się boleśnie z kamienną ścianą. Jęknęła głośno, zamykając na moment oczy._ Jutro będę miała w tym miejscu w zarąbanie siniaków. Na bank tak będzie._

\- Zaczynam na poważnie żałować tego, że zgodziłam się na te treningi. – powiedziała, powoli odsuwając się od ściany. Zaraz potem powróciła na matę treningową i stanęła naprzeciwko Lachlana. – Jesteś cholernie uparty, wiesz?

\- Wiem. – odparł Lachlan. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się go bawić niezmiernie. – Ale sama tego chciałaś. Wiedziałaś, na co się piszesz.

\- Dałbyś jej trochę luzu, Lachlan. – zawołał nagle Dyson. On, Bo i Hale byli obecni przy treningu Irisi i Lachlana. Bo była ciekawa, czego Lachlan może chcieć nauczyć dziewczynę. Dyson był tam, aby w razie czego przystopować Asha, gdyby ten nieco za bardzo zapędził się z treningiem. Hale z kolei był po prostu zainteresowany tym, co z tego wyniknie. – Poza tym i tak Irisi nie dałaby rady pokonać do w walce wręcz. Ten stwór z pewnością jest zbyt silny.

\- Może i masz rację, Dyson. – Lachlan wyprostował się z pozycji obronnej. Przyjrzał się uważnie Irisi, która stała w małym rozkroku, opierając dłonie na kolanach i oddychając ciężko. – Być może pora na lekcję drugą.

\- Drugą, czyli jaką konkretnie? – spytała się Irisi. Gdy Lachlan nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, dziewczyna powędrowała spojrzeniem za nim. Lachlan zszedł z maty, po czym skierował się w stronę ściany, na której wisiały najróżniejsze miecze. – Wolne żarty. – powiedziała, prostując się gwałtownie. – Miecze? Serio? Naprawdę sądzisz, że dałabym radę choćby zranić tego psychola czymś takim? – tu dziewczyna wskazała na jeden z mieczy, który Lachlan właśnie zdjął ze ściany. Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Zaraz potem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia rzucił Irisi miecz. Złapała go dosłownie cudem, w ostatniej chwili. Irisi jęknęła cicho, gdy pod ciężarem stali nieco zgięła się do przodu. – Jesteś normalnie psychopatą. – burknęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona. – To już podchodzi pod istne tortury.

\- Sama tego chciałaś. – przypomniał jej Lachlan.

\- No dobra, ale… serio? Walka na miecze? – Irisi niepewnie ujęła rękojeść miecza oburącz, po czym skierowała ostrożnie ostrze w kierunku Lachlana. Ten cierpliwie czekał na to, aż Irisi nie będzie w pełni gotowa. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że to mi się przyda?

\- Tak jak powiedział Dyson, w walce wręcz raczej byś nie była w stanie go pokonać. – powiedział Lachlan. – Mając jednak miecz, miałabyś jakieś szanse przetrwania.

\- Aleś ty uroczy. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wyraźnie urażona tymi słowami. – Słódź kobiecie tak dalej, to może zdołasz ją do siebie przekonać przed końcem następnego milenium.

Zaraz potem dało się usłyszeć zduszony śmiech Dysona i Hale'a. Zachichotała nawet Bo, rozbawiona słowami dziewczyny.

Lachlan zignorował to jednak. Wolał się teraz skupić na treningu z Irisi.

\- Jesteś już gotowa? – spytał się jej, pewniej ujmując swój miecz. Irisi westchnęła przeciągle, po czym sama przyjęła pewniejszą postawę, unosząc własny miecz nieco wyżej.

\- Bardziej gotowa już chyba nie będę. – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Zaczynaj.

Lachlanowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać – ruszył na Irisi bez wahania. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili zdołała zrobić unik, wykonując mały półobrót. Zaraz potem musiała unieść miecz ponad głowę, gdy Lachlan zamachnął się na nią.

Z ust dziewczyny wydobył się zduszony jęk wysiłku. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak silny przywódca nimf był. Z trudem dawała sobie radę utrzymać pozycję obronną i jednocześnie odpierać nacisk, jaki nakładał na nią. W końcu jednak zdołała go jakoś od siebie odepchnąć.

\- Wrzuciłbyś trochę na luz, człowieku. – syknęła cicho. Gdy ten zaatakował po raz kolejny, Irisi sparowała atak, wyprowadziła dwa własne, po czym spróbowała go podciąć. Nie udało jej się; Lachlan zdołała uskoczyć w porę. Chwilę potem Irisi sama musiała się osłaniać, gdy spadły na nią kolejne ataki.

\- Garuda nie będzie ci dawał fory, gdy stanie do walki z tobą. – zauważył słusznie Lachlan. Wyprowadził kolejny atak, którego Irisi ledwie uniknęła. Zaraz potem sparował jej natarcie, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. – Będzie walczył po to, aby cię pokonać. A gdy to zrobi, zabierze cię stąd. Naprawdę tego chcesz? – kolejny atak. Irisi zablokowała go, stając naprzeciwko Lachlana. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł on gniew w jej ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Dziewczyna była wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowana. I chyba domyślał się, co ją tak bardzo zdenerwowało.

\- Nie zainteresowałby się mną, gdybym nie była z tobą. – odcięła się Irisi. Powoli traciła resztki cierpliwości, jakie jej pozostały. Miała teraz ochotę wykrzyczeć mu wszystkie żale, z jakimi musiała się zmagać od początku tego układu. – Mogliście wykombinować każdy inny sposób na przekonanie do siebie śmiertelników. Ale nie, jak ostatni debile musieliście wybrać ożenek z jedną z nich. Klasyk po prostu.

\- Ty też nie jesteś święta. – Lachlan również powoli tracił opanowanie, jakim jeszcze przed chwilą emanował. – W ogóle nie dajesz się poznać. Nie starasz się zrozumieć drugiej strony. Ciągle się zamykasz przed bliższą znajomością.

\- Mam. Swoje. Powody! – Przy każdym kolejnym słowie Irisi atakowała Lachlana raz za razem. Zapomniała już, jak ciężki był ten miecz na początku. Teraz zdawał się ważyć mniej niż piórko. Gniew, irytacja i zdenerwowanie nakręcały ją tak bardzo, że w ogóle zapomniała, że trzyma w rękach prawdziwą stal. – Może spróbuj je najpierw poznać, zanim wyskoczysz z takimi debilnymi oskarżeniami!

Lachlan w tej chwili wyprowadził kolejny atak. Irisi zdołała go jednak przewidzieć na chwilę przed tym. Zrobiła szybki unik, przykucając, po czym jednym zwinnym ruchem podcięła Lachlana. Mężczyzna upadł z hukiem na ziemię, na chwilę tracąc dech.

Irisi bez wahania to wykorzystała. Przysiadła na nim, blokując mu możliwość wstania. Następnie złapała mocniej za miecz i wycelowała czubkiem jego ostrza prosto w gardło Lachlana. Mężczyzna zamarł, zaskoczony tym niespodziewanym obrotem zdarzeń.

Bo, Dyson i Hale również zamarli. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nawet nie zorientowali się, kiedy Irisi wygrała to starcie.

Dziewczyna tymczasem uśmiechnęła się. Niemiły ucisk w sercu, jaki odczuwała jeszcze przed chwilą, wyparował. Była szczęśliwa, że mogła powiedzieć to wszystko. I, o dziwo, była szczęśliwa również dlatego, że wreszcie usłyszała stronę Lachlana.

\- Ustalmy jedno. – powiedziała cichym głosem, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Od teraz ja postaram się być nieco bardziej otwarta wobec ciebie. Ty jednak musisz zacząć mnie szanować. Zero przytyków na temat tego, że jestem człowiekiem.

\- Przecież ja wcale nie… – zaczął Lachlan. Zamilkł jednak, gdy Irisi przytknęła ostrze nieco bliżej jego gardła, naciskając lekko na skórę.

\- To _ja_ wygrałam to starcie. – odparła. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie. Była naprawdę z siebie zadowolona. Sprawiła tym, że Lachlan, patrząc się tak na nią, nie mógł sam się lekko nie uśmiechnąć. – Ja zatem dyktuję teraz warunki.

\- Dobrze. Wygrałaś. – przyznał w końcu mężczyzna. Irisi, zadowolona, powoli wstała, aby następnie podać dłoń Lachlanowi. Mężczyzna, ku niemałemu zdziwieniu Bo, przyjął pomoc śmiertelniczki. – Jeśli Garuda naprawdę na poważnie myśli o zaatakowaniu ciebie… to niech lepiej się nad tym dobrze zastanowi. Naprawdę masz realne szanse na pokonanie go, jeśli tylko jeszcze odrobinę potrenujesz.

\- Och, czyżby? – Irisi szturchnęła Lachlana lekko w ramię, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho. – A kto właśnie dostał łupnia od zwykłej śmiertelniczki?

\- Nie o takim poziomie mówiłem. – odparł Lachlan. Irisi momentalnie zamilkła, słysząc to. – Dopiero teraz widzę, że cię nie doceniałem, Irisi. Będziemy dalej trenować. Tyle że na nieco wyższym poziomie.

\- Wyższym poziomie… to znaczy? – spytała się dziewczyna, wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

Lachlan uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- Wkrótce się dowiesz.


	10. Unia zwycięzców

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Unia zwycięzców**

* * *

\- Nie żartowałeś, gdy mówiłeś o tym całym „wyższym poziomie".

Irisi otarła pot z czoła, oddychając ciężko i nierówno. Od prawie dwóch godzin trenowała walkę na miecze z Lachlanem. Dziewczyna nie nazywała tego jednak w ten sposób – jak dla niej była to szalona mieszanka szermierki, akrobatyki i czegoś niebezpiecznie graniczącego z parkourem.

\- Ja nigdy nie żartuję, gdy w grę wchodzi trening. – odpowiedział Lachlan, uśmiechając się przy tym zawadiacko. – Radzę ci do tego przywyknąć. Już wkrótce będziesz skazana na mnie na długie, długie lata.

Irisi zaśmiała się, rozbawiona tymi słowami. Wywołała tym szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Lachlana. Chwilę później wznowili przerwany na moment trening.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała okłamywać ani siebie, ani Lachlana – ostatnie dni zbliżyły ją do niego. Wreszcie przestawała uważać go za swojego wroga, a zaczynała traktować jak partnera. On sam z kolei zaprzestał w końcu traktowania jej jak „zwykłą śmiertelniczkę". Niezmiernie przypadło jej to do gustu. Wreszcie czuła, że Lachlan szanuje ją nie za to, kim lub czym jest, ale za to, co faktycznie potrafi.

Irisi uskoczyła zwinnie przed kolejnym atakiem Lachlana. Złapała się pobliskiej poręczy i przeskoczyła ponad nią. Mężczyzna ruszył za nią, z łatwością przeskakując ponad przeszkodą. Irisi dobiegła do ściany i oparła się o nią jedną nogą, jednocześnie obracając się przodem w stronę Lachlana. Następnie z całej siły odepchnęła się od przeszkody i skoczyła na mężczyznę. Zaskoczyła go tym. Lachlan w ostatniej chwili uniósł miecz, blokując szybki atak Irisi.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – pochwalił ją. Irisi po chwili odsunęła się od niego i obniżyła miecz. Lachlan zrobił po chwili to samo. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, obserwując się uważnie nawzajem. Lachlan z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechał się przez cały ten czas. – Robisz bardzo szybkie postępy. Już wkrótce będziesz gotowa do stawienia czoła Garudzie.

_Całkiem nieźle się dogadujemy._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, gdy kilka minut później zakończyli już wspólny trening. – _Być może jednak to małżeństwo nie zakończy się kompletną katastrofą. Może jednak będzie znośne. Cholera… może nawet będzie bardziej niż znośne. Może wytrwamy w nim dłużej niż te trzy, cztery planowane lata._

Resztę dnia Irisi spędziła w swoim pokoju, czytając zaległe pozycje z listy książek, które chciała przeczytać do końca tego miesiąca. Spędziła na tym resztę popołudnia i cały wieczór. Kończyła właśnie czytać jedną z książek, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi jej pokoju.

\- Kto tam? – spytała się, mimo że domyślała się już, kto stoi po drugiej stronie.

\- Lachlan. – odpowiedział jej znajomy głos. – Czy mogę wejść?

\- Pewnie. – odpowiedziała od razu dziewczyna.

Lachlan wszedł do środka chwilę później. Powoli podszedł do łóżka, na którym siedziała Irisi, i usiadł ostrożnie na samym brzegu.

\- Jak się czujesz po dzisiejszym treningu? – spytał się cichym głosem. Irisi zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, zdezorientowana, dlaczego Lachlan pytał się jej o takie błahostki, ale po chwili doszła do wniosku, że nie powinna się tego czepiać.

\- Całkiem nieźle. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Jestem trochę zmęczona, ale idzie mi coraz lepiej. Ale to chyba przecież już wiesz. – dodała po chwili.

\- Faktycznie. – przyznał Lachlan, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – Idzie ci naprawdę dobrze. Jeśli tylko ciągle będziemy tak dobrze współpracować, to Garuda nie będzie miał z nami żadnych szans.

\- Do czego dążysz, Lachlan? – spytała się otwarcie Irisi. Widziała, że mężczyzna ewidentnie kluczy wokół jakiegoś tematu, ale nie wie do końca, jak się do niego zabrać. – Mów śmiało. Może cię nie zatłukę. – tu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Lachlan zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc to.

_Matko kochana, jaki on dzisiaj jest miły i… normalny. Aż chwilami się tego boję._

\- Chodzi o nasz ślub. – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. Irisi momentalnie zamarła, słysząc to. Tysiąc myśli przeleciało jej przez głowę, głównie tych złych. Przede wszystkim zaczęła myśleć o tym, że Lachlan chce jednak to wszystko odwołać. – Liczę na to, że wciąż nie chcesz się z tego wycofać. – dodał następnie. Irisi, zaskoczona, zamrugała tylko powiekami. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co powinna teraz odpowiedzieć. – Bo ja sam, prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażam sobie w tej chwili już innej kandydatki na żonę.

_Wow. No nieźle._ Irisi wciąż nie była w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić. To wyznanie kompletnie ją zaskoczyło i zdezorientowało.

\- Ja… nie, nie planuję się wycofać. – wydukała w końcu słabym głosem. Lachlan uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc to.

\- To bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się z twojej decyzji. – powiedział Lachlan. – Dobranoc. – dodał na koniec. Irisi tylko skinęła głową, wciąż nieco zdezorientowana i zagubiona. Tuż przed wyjściem jednak Lachlan odwrócił się z powrotem do Irisi, spojrzał się na nią uważnie, po czym zrobił krok w jej stronę i nachylił się w jej stronę i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło. Następnie wyszedł z pokoju szybkim krokiem, zostawiając Irisi na powrót samą.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez długi czas siedziała nieruchomo, porażona tym, co się właśnie stało. W końcu powoli podniosła dłoń i dotknęła nią swojego czoła.

_Co właśnie, do licha, miało tu miejsce?_

* * *

\- I co my możemy jeszcze z nią zrobić, co? – spytała się Bo słabym głosem. Od prawie godziny ona, Dyson, Kenzi i Hale siedzieli w barze Tricka i dyskutowali z nim na temat Irisi. – Coś ewidentnie jest przecież z nią nie tak.

\- Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. – przyznał Dyson. – Tak coś czuję, że jej ojciec coś przed nią ukrył. Po tym, jak Garuda tak nienaturalnie się nią zainteresował, od razu zacząłem podejrzewać, że może ona nie być do końca człowiekiem.

\- Też odniosłem podobne wrażenie. – odpowiedział na to Trick. – Dlatego tuż po naszym „spotkaniu" z Garudą zacząłem nieco szperać w starych archiwach. Próbowałem znaleźć coś, co powiązywałoby Irisi z jakimś nadprzyrodzonym rodem lub istotą.

\- I co, znalazłeś coś? – spytała się momentalnie Kenzi.

\- Niestety, jeszcze nic nie udało mi się znaleźć. – odparł mężczyzna. – Udało mi się tylko znaleźć informację o tym, że jej matka zniknęła w bliżej niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, gdy Irisi miała niespełna rok. Ale… w sumie lepsze to, niż nic. – dodał po chwili. – Zawsze to jest jakiś punkt oparcia. Być może kryje się za tym coś więcej.

\- Sugerujesz, że to właśnie jej matka może mieć jakieś koneksje z naszym światem? – zapytał się Dyson.

\- Jestem tego prawie w stu procentach pewien. – odpowiedział mu na to pytanie Trick. – Sądzę, że ta kobieta posiada wszystkie odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące prawdziwego pochodzenia Irisi.

\- Trudno będzie ją znaleźć, skoro zaginęła tyle lat temu. – zauważył słusznie Dyson. – Być może trzeba będzie poszukać odpowiedzi na te pytania u nieco innego źródła.

\- Innego, to znaczy jakiego? – spytała się Kenzi. Dyson i Trick spojrzeli się po sobie, nim nie odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

\- U jej ojca. – powiedzieli razem.

\- Fajnie, cudnie. – mruknęła Bo. – Wiemy, gdzie gość się teraz znajduje. Pozostaje tylko kwestia wyduszenia czegoś z niego.

\- Zostawcie to mnie. – powiedział niespodziewanie Dyson. Bo uniosła wysoko brwi, zaskoczona jego nagłym entuzjazmem w tej sprawie. – Sam się z nim rozmówię. Zrobię wszystko, co tylko się da, aby odkryć prawdę na temat Irisi.

\- Łał, Dyson, aleś ty się zawziął na to. – zażartowała Kenzi. – A czemuż to tak bardzo chcesz to z niego wyciągnąć?

Wilkołak tylko chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Bo chcę ją ochronić przed niebezpieczeństwem, jakie czyha na nią ze strony Garudy. – powiedział. – Bez względu na to, czego on od niej chce… wiem, że muszę ją przed nim obronić. Czuję, że tak trzeba. I że to właśnie ja muszę to zrobić.


	11. Płomienisty, część pierwsza

**Rozdział jedenasty: Płomienisty, część pierwsza**

* * *

Następny dzień był praktycznie taki sam jak poprzedni – Irisi trenowała przez kilka godzin z Lachlanem, ani trochę się nie oszczędzając. Dziewczyna była zdeterminowana, aby jak najszybciej osiągnąć dostateczny poziom, dzięki któremu nie tylko będzie w stanie obronić się przed Garudą, ale nawet i podjąć z nim walkę i mieć realne szanse na wygranie jej.

Irisi starała się przez cały ten czas nie rozkojarzyć wspomnieniami odnośnie minionego wieczora. Zachowanie lidera nimf nieźle wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Czy w końcu zaczął się do niej przekonywać? Czy zaczął ją lubić? Co w stosunku do niej czuł? Czy to było prawdziwe, czy może jednak udawał tylko, aby zdobyć jej zaufanie i przyjaźń?

_Na pewno nie zaczął mnie uważać za równą sobie. Nie ma nawet takiej opcji._ – pomyślała. – _To Nāga. To lider nimf. To nieśmiertelna, potężna istota, która traktuje zwykłych śmiertelników jak gorszy sort humanoidalnych stworzeń. W najlepszym przypadku uda mi się zyskać jego przyjaźń i szacunek – nic więcej. Ktoś taki jak on nigdy nie zniży się do tego, aby zakochać się w śmiertelniczce._

Wieczorem jego samego dnia Lachlan znów ją odwiedził. Dziewczyna, jak poprzednim razem, siedziała już w łóżku pod kołdrą i czytała kolejną książkę ze swojej listy. Gdy mężczyzna zapukał do drzwi jej pokoju, Irisi od razu zawołała, że może wejść do środka. Nawet nie podniosła spojrzenia znad tekstu. Zamarła jednak i wytężyła wszystkie swoje zmysły, nasłuchując kroków Lachlana z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. Uniosła wzrok znad książki dopiero wtedy, gdy ten usiadł obok niej na wysokim materacu łóżka.

\- Którą tym razem czytasz? – spytał się jej, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na okładkę egzemplarza.

\- Baśnie Dalekiego Wschodu. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem. Starała się nie dać znać po sobie, że jest nieco spięta przez całą tę sytuację. – Jestem właśnie na rozdziałach baśni z Chin. Sporo nimf przemknęło się na karty historii, muszę przyznać. – dodała po chwili. – Gdy jest się uświadomionym co do istnienia waszego świata, nagle wiele mitów i opowiadań zaczyna się zupełnie inaczej odbierać.

\- Taki już chyba jest nasz urok. – Lachlan uśmiechnął się słabo po tych słowach. Irisi zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając mu się przy tym uważnie.

\- W jakim dokładnie celu tu przychodzisz? – spytała się nagle. Bała się trochę, że tym pytaniem może wywołać kolejną sprzeczkę, ale ciekawość w tym momencie wzięła nad tym górę. – Nie mam ci za złe, że się interesujesz tym, co robię i jak się czuję, ale… aż do teraz tego nie robiłeś. Wygląda to trochę tak, jakbyś czegoś w związku z tym oczekiwał.

Lachlan tylko zaśmiał się cicho po tych słowach.

\- Zapewniam cię, że niczego nie oczekuję w zamian. – odpowiedział jej. – Zwyczajnie chcę, żebyśmy wreszcie lepiej się poznali. Prędzej czy później będziemy musieli się pobrać. Wolałbym zatem wiedzieć coś o swojej wybrance, zanim nie spotkam się z nią przy ołtarzu.

_Fakt, tak też w sumie można._ – Irisi nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że jego wyjaśnienie miało sens. Ona sama liczyła na coś podobnego. – _Może jednak przesadzam. Może jednak wcale nie liczy on na nic więcej. Po prostu chce mnie lepiej poznać, i tyle._

Dziewczyna zamknęła książkę i powoli odłożyła ją na stojący tuż obok nocny stolik. Skoro Lachlan przyszedł tu, aby z nią porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej, to tym właśnie będzie się teraz zajmować.

\- Dobrze… to od czego chcesz zacząć? – spytała się go. – Na jaki temat mamy najpierw porozmawiać?

\- Kurczę… sam nie wiem. – mężczyzna, ku jej niemałemu zaskoczeniu, zaśmiał się nerwowo po tych słowach. – Może ty poddaj na początek jakiś temat.

_Matko droga, co w niego ostatnio wstąpiło?_ – zdziwiła się Irisi. – _Skąd u niego taka nagła zmiana? Byli tu jacyś __podmieniacze__ ciał, czy co?_

Zaczęła się jednak zastanawiać nad tym, o czym najpierw powinni porozmawiać. Przychodziły jej jednak do głowy same trywialne tematy: ulubione potrawy, kolory, filmy, muzyka… rzeczy, o których zwykle rozmawiali „przeciętni śmiertelnicy". Dziewczyna wolała zacząć od czegoś, dzięki czemu nie wyjdzie na „typową, pospolitą śmiertelniczkę".

Zanim jednak zdołała cokolwiek wymyślić, od strony korytarza dobiegł ich jakiś hałas, który wyrwał ją na moment z zamyślenia. Nie przejęła się nim zbytnio – strażnikom w willi zdarzało się czasem o coś zaczepić lub coś strącić. Mogła to być też przecież jedna z osób ze służby.

To, co ją zaniepokoiło, to była reakcja Lachlana na hałas. Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi, w napięciu nasłuchując czegoś, co dla uszu Irisi pozostawało niewykrywalne.

\- Co się tam dzieje? – spytała się go. – Coś jest nie tak?

\- Tak sądzę. – odpowiedział jej ledwie słyszalnym półgłosem. Zaraz potem wstał szybko z łóżka, po czym odwrócił się bokiem do dziewczyny i wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Chodź. – powiedział. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziemy się teraz rozdzielać.

_Łał, on naprawdę się zmienił._ – pomyślała mimowolnie. Ujęła jednak jego dłoń i wyszła z nim ostrożnie na zewnątrz, rozglądając się jednocześnie na boki w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia. Nic jednak na razie nie zauważyła. Udało im się bez problemów przejść przez całą długość korytarza, aż do schodów prowadzących na parter, prosto na główny hall.

_Dlaczego on tak się niepokoi?_ – zastanawiała się, idąc tuż obok niego. – _Co takiego wyczuł? Czyżby ktoś się tu włamał? Dlaczego zatem nie ma tu żadnych strażników?_

Odpowiedź na to ostatnie pytanie przyszła szybciej, niż się spodziewała. Gdy tylko zeszli na dół, jej oczom ukazał się dość makabryczny widok. Co najmniej dwunastu strażników leżało na marmurowej posadzce, jaką wyłożony był hall wejściowy, a z ich rozszarpanych gardeł wciąż wypływała powoli krew.

\- Jezu drogi. – wyszeptała Irisi, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Zaraz potem uniosła dłoń do ust i zatkała je nią, cofając się przy tym o krok.

\- Trzymaj się blisko mnie. – przypomniał jej nagle Lachlan, zerkając na nią z zaniepokojeniem. – Musimy trzymać się razem…

W tej samej chwili znajdujące się dokładnie przed nimi podwójne drzwi prowadzące do obszernego salonu zostały gwałtownie otwarte. Dziewczyna momentalnie zamarła, gdy zobaczyła, kto znajdował się za nimi.

_Garuda._

\- Spotykamy się ponownie. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, kierując swoje spojrzenie najpierw na osobę na Lachlana, a zaraz potem przenosząc je niespodziewanie na Irisi. Nāga momentalnie drgnął nerwowo, po czym zrobił krok w bok, zasłaniając ją instynktownie swoim ciałem. – Dzisiaj nastanie twój koniec. – dodał, skupiając całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na liderze nimf. – Nie ma sensu dalej uciekać przed Lachlan. Zakończmy to: tu i teraz.

Następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Garuda zaszarżował prosto na nich. Lachlan bez wahania ruszył mu naprzeciw, gotów do walki na śmierć i życie.

_Muszę coś zrobić. Muszę coś zrobić._ – Irisi, mimo że odsunęła się od tej walki najdalej, jak tylko mogła, wciąż czuła potrzebę pomocy Lachlanowi. Wiedziała, że tym etapie szkolenia nie jest jeszcze w pełni stawić czoła Garudzie i ujść z tego z życiem. Mogła jednak wykorzystać coś, aby choć na chwilę odwrócić jego uwagę i dać obie i swojemu towarzyszowi realną szansę ucieczki stąd.

Zaczęła się gorączkowo rozglądać dookoła, szukając czegoś, co pomoże jej w zrealizowaniu tego planu. Po chwili udało jej się to znaleźć. Duża, ciężko wyglądająca waza, jaka stała na jednym z marmurowych piedestałów, w jej oczach była idealna do tego zadania. Irisi cofnęła się o parę kroków, aby móc się do niej przybliżyć, jednocześnie starając się nie odrywać spojrzenia od walki, jaka miała przed nią miejsce. Gdy wreszcie się przy niej znalazła, złapała ją za dolną, wypukłą część, po czym z lekkim trudem uniosła. Następnie obróciła się szybko w stronę walczących, zaczekała, aż Garuda chociaż na moment nie znajdzie się trochę dalej od Lachlana, po czym, gdy tylko to się stało, bez wahania rzuciła w niego ową wazą.

Jej plan, o dziwo, zadziałał. Stwór zachwiał się i na moment stracił równowagę, omal nie upadając na ziemię. Irisi od razu to postanowiła wykorzystać. Złapała nieco zdezorientowanego tą sytuacją Lachlana za rękę, po czym prędko wybiegła z nim na zewnątrz, na tyły posiadłości.

\- Niezły pomysł. – przyznał mężczyzna, gdy już znaleźli się na dworze. Chwilę potem oboje odwrócili się z powrotem w stronę domu, gdy dobiegł z niego donośny ryk Garudy.

\- Co robimy dalej? – spytała się go Irisi. – Na pewno poleci za nami. Nie ma opcji, żeby tego nie zrobił.

\- Wiem. – odparł Lachlan. – Musisz uciekać. – dodał nagle.

\- Co? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej. – powiedział. – Mam plan. Ty uciekaj najdalej, jak tylko zdołasz. Gdy już będzie po wszystkim, sam cię znajdę.

Irisi zawała się. Z jednej strony chciała tu zostać i pomóc mu, ale z drugiej strony wiedziała, że na chwilę obecną mogłaby jedynie skończyć jako słaby punkt Lachlana, przez który to nie będzie mógł w pełni skupić się na walce. Nie miała zatem innego wyboru. Musiała zastosować się do tego polecenia, czy jej się to podobało, czy nie.

Dziewczyna skinęła nieznacznie głową, po czym puściła się pędem w stronę lasu otaczającego posesję. Odwróciła się tylko jeszcze na moment, aby zobaczyć, jak Lachlan kieruje się szybko w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Na pewno coś planował.

_Da sobie radę. Na pewno da sobie radę._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach Irisi, próbując tym poprawić sobie samopoczucie i chociaż odrobinę się uspokoić. Odwróciła spojrzenie z powrotem w kierunku, w którym biegła, i popędziła przed siebie co tchu. – _Musi sobie dać z nim radę. Nie ma nawet innej opcji._

Wreszcie dobiegła do skraju lasu. Zatrzymała się na moment, aby złapać oddech. Obróciła się jeszcze na chwilę w stronę willi, chcąc zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje.

Przez krótki moment nic się nie działo. Nagle jednak ciszę rozdarł donośny ryk Garudy.

A potem całe wnętrze domu rozbłysło od łuny ognia.


	12. Płomienisty, część druga

**Rozdział dwunasty: Płomienisty, część druga**

* * *

Irisi uciekała przez las tak szybko, jak tylko była w stanie. Próbowała oddalić się od willi najdalej, jak tylko mogła. Nie było to jednak łatwe zadanie – był środek nocy i prawie nic nie widziała przed sobą. Potykała się przez to co jakiś czas o wystające korzenie drzew, zaczepiała o nisko położone gałęzie i wpadała raz za razem w gęste krzewy. Po kilkunastu minutach takiego „biegu z przeszkodami" dziewczyna praktycznie nie była się w stanie poruszać. Czuła się chwilami tak, jak gdyby jej płuca, mięśnie ciała i wszystkie stawy płonęły żywym ogniem.

Mimo to nie przestawała biec. Ryki Garudy wciąż odbijały się echem w mrokach nocy. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co się tam dzieje. Ostatnie, co zobaczyła, nim nie zaczęła uciekać dalej, to potężna łuna ognia, jaka rozświetliła większość pomieszczeń domu.

Nie wiedziała, czy Garuda zrobił to tylko „na pokaz", czy też naprawdę postawił cały ten dom w płomieniach. Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia.

W końcu jednak jej organizm zaczął odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Dziewczyna, nie mogąc już dłużej dać rady, złapała się nagle najbliższego jej drzewa, po czym osunęła się po nim na ziemię, oddychając przy tym ciężko i spazmatycznie. W gardle czuła żywy żar.

_Chyba mnie nie goni._ – pomyślała, wciąż z trudem łapiąc oddech. – _Chyba wciąż jest na terenie posiadłości. Chyba…_

Nagle ponownie rozległo się ryczenie Garudy. Tym razem jednak dochodziło ono zdecydowanie z bliższej odległości, niż wcześniej. Sprawiło to, że Irisi, choć ledwie mogła stać na nogach, poderwała się gwałtownie z ziemi, rozglądając się przy tym gorączkowo dookoła.

_Jest bliżej, niż sądziłam. Jest gdzieś tutaj w lesie. Ściga mnie. Wkrótce na niego wpadnę._

Z powrotem ruszyła przed siebie, znów potykając się co jakiś czas o korzenie, powalone konary i gałęzie. Tym razem jednak nie miała tyle siły, co wcześniej – poprzedni wysiłek zmęczył ją stanowczo za bardzo. Bardzo szybko Irisi straciła równowagę i wpadła na kolejne korzenie, o które się potknęła. Nie zdołała złapać równowagi; padła jak długa na ziemię, wydając przy tym z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

_Już po mnie. Jak nic już jest po mnie._ – Dziewczyna starała się wciąż pozostawać optymistką, ale nie było to łatwe. Strach i panika przejęły już nad nią w pełni kontrolę. Powoli spróbowała wstać. Oparła cały ciężar swojego ciała na drżących ramionach. Zachwiała się w pewnej chwili, ale na całe szczęście nie upadła. Dała radę jakimś cudem podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

Coś jednak wciąż nie dawało jej spokoju. Czuła się przez cały czas tak, jak gdyby ktoś ją obserwował. Bała się jednak obejrzeć za siebie. Bała się, że jeśli to zrobi, to zobaczy za sobą Garudę, uśmiechającego się szeroko niczym maniak, który dopiero co uciekł z zakładu psychiatrycznego. I że skoczy na nią w momencie, gdy tylko się odwróci w jego stronę.

Nie miała jednak innego wyjścia. Musiała coś zrobić – nie mogła przecież siedzieć tutaj w nieskończoność.

Powoli podniosła się więc z ziemi, chwiejąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Dla podpory złapała się znajdującego się tuż przed nią konaru drzewa. Ostrożnie stanęła na równe nogi, po czym, gdy już była pewna, że nie upadnie ponownie, odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą. Przynajmniej to jej się udało.

\- Na twoim miejscu jeszcze bym się tak nie cieszył. – rozległ się nagle znajomy głos tuż za nią. Irisi nie dała rady się powstrzymać i krzyknęła głośno, jednocześnie obracając się na pięcie i robiąc krok w tył, aby oprzeć się plecami o pień pobliskiego drzewa.

Garuda jednak tu był. Udało mu się ją odnaleźć.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła ponownie, gdy stwór ruszył prosto na nią. Odepchnęła się oburącz od drzewa, po czym jakimś cudem zdołała wymsknąć się nacierającemu na nią Garudzie. Od razu puściła się biegiem przez las, nie zważając już na nic. Interesowało ją teraz tylko to, aby uciec tej bestii za wszelką cenę.

Znów usłyszała za sobą jego ryczenie, ale tym razem nie odwróciła się. Uparcie biegła przed siebie, próbując w ciemnościach dostrzec zarysy wystających spod ziemi korzeni. Ręce trzymała wyciągnięte tuż przed sobą, aby w razie czego móc odpychać na bok wszelkie gałęzie, na jakie mogłaby wpaść po drodze.

Modliła się w duchu o to, aby udało jej się mu uciec. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co Garuda planuje w stosunku do niej. Wiedziała na pewno, że chce on zabić Lachlana. Był on jego jedynym naturalnym wrogiem na tym świecie. Dopóki zatem Lachlan żył, Garuda nie będzie w stanie w pełni zrealizować swoich planów.

_A co, jeśli już go zabił?_ – pomyślała nagle Irisi. – _A jeśli Lachlan już nie żyje? Co wtedy? Czy to dlatego Garuda tu się znalazł? Bo zabił Lachlana i ruszył w następnej kolejności za mną?_

Dziewczyna szybko odgoniła od siebie te myśli. Nie może myśleć tak negatywnie. Musiała wciąż wierzyć w to, że on żyje. Musiała w to wierzyć. Na chwilę obecną tylko na niego mogła liczyć.

Nagle Irisi zamarła. Była pewna, że właśnie usłyszała, jak ktoś woła jej imię. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i spróbowała uspokoić swój oddech, aby móc wszystko lepiej słyszeć. Rozejrzała się też dookoła, szukając na oślep źródła, z którego dochodziło to nawoływanie.

_Jestem pewna, że coś słyszałam. Na pewno. Ktoś wołał moje imię. I to chyba był Lachlan._

Nagle krzyki znów się rozległy, tym razem z niego bliższej odległości. Irisi aż się roześmiała, słysząc je. Nie było teraz mowy o żadnym przesłyszeniu się. To z całą pewnością był Lachlan.

Dziewczyna bez wahania pobiegła w stronę, z której dochodziły te krzyki. Za sobą wciąż słyszała ryki Garudy, ale już się nimi nie przejmowała. Teraz liczyło się dla niej tylko to, aby zdołać dobiec do miejsca, w którym w tej chwili znajdował się Lachlan. Gdy już tam się znajdzie, z pewnością będzie bezpieczna.

Po kilku długich minutach, które wydawały się jej wręcz wiecznością, wreszcie udało jej się wybiec na niedużą polanę. Była pewna, że to tutaj znajdzie Lachlana. Wpadła więc szybko na sam jej środek, jednocześnie szukając spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

W momencie, w którym wpadła na polanę, usłyszała tylko jakiś cichy świst. W pierwszej sekundzie nic nie poczuła – zdołała tylko dostrzec jakąś małą, podłużną smugę, jaka mknie w jej stronę. Zrozumiała, co się dzieje, dopiero w momencie, gdy poczuła silny ból w klatce piersiowej.

_To była strzała._ – zdołała sobie uświadomić.

Impet uderzenia sprawił, że dziewczyna zachwiała się i cofnęła o dwa kroki. Jej prawa dłoń instynktownie powędrowała w górę i zatrzymała się przy samym środku klatki piersiowej, w miejscu, w którym wbił się w jej ciało grot strzały.

Chwilę potem jak przez mgłę usłyszała czyjś krzyk. Podniosła powoli spojrzenie w górę i zobaczyła, że osobą, która krzyknęła, był sam Lachlan. Był blady jak ściana i wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z bólem i strachem. W następnej chwili zauważyła w jego dłoni łuk.

_To on wystrzelił tę strzałę. Ale to nie ja byłam celem. Widzę to w jego spojrzeniu. To nie mnie chciał trafić._

Zaraz potem zobaczyła, że Lachlan robi powoli pierwszy krok w jej stronę. Irisi wciąż jeszcze trzymała się jakimś cudem na nogach, pomimo ogromnego bólu, jaki odczuwała. Jej prawa dłoń była już cała umorusana w jej własnej krwi.

W pewnej chwili poczuła dziwne ukłucie w okolicach serca. Dotychczas czuła tam jedynie ból. To było jednak coś innego. Nie ból. Poczuła się tak, jakby coś zaczęło ją tam piec.

Z początku nie było to silne uczucie. Bardzo szybko jednak wyostrzyło się, do tego stopnia, że dziewczynę na moment zamroczyło. Od całego tego bólu i pieczenia upadła na kolana, coraz trudniej łapiąc oddech.

_To trucizna._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle, w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości. – _To jest jego trucizna. Musiał zamoczyć w niej grot. Chciał zabić tym Garudę. Chciał…_

Nie dała rady dłużej wytrzymać. Cała wizja pociemniała nagle i straciła na ostrości. Zdołała tylko jeszcze zobaczyć, jak Lachlan przyspiesza i biegnie w jej stronę. Chyba coś do niej mówił. Nie usłyszała jednak, co to było.

Zaraz potem straciła przytomność. Już nic więcej ani nie widziała, ani nie słyszała. Ogarnęła ją całkowita ciemność.


End file.
